Color Lavanda
by Luisee
Summary: Marco tiene novia, es una chica linda, amable, divertida y cariñosa, sin embargo, Star no puede estar bien con ella… ¿Por qué? *Starco. Semi-A/U*
1. Amores

**—Summary** : Marco tiene novia, es una chica linda, amable, divertida y cariñosa, sin embargo, Star no puede estar bien con ella… ¿Por qué? *Starco. Semi-A/U*

 **—Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy… o algo así xD

 **—** **Warning** : Esto es un Semi-A/U. Quiero decir que tendrá mucho que ver con la primera temporada y así, pero pienso descontextualizar varias cosas para que todo cuadre con el fic D: voy a mover sentimientos, hechos y cosas así, pero los personajes se mantienen, creo que si lo leen se darán cuenta a lo que me refiero. Además voy a usar OCs, no es muy de mi gusto usarlos pero buaaaano. Ah y no tengo Beta, así que esto tiene mil errores de ortografía, no se preocupen los iré corrigiendo poco a poco.

 **—Pairing** : Marco X Star y pues un poco de Marco X OC pero nada importante, eso digo yo :m

 **—N/A** : Como ya dije este fic está situado en un semi-A/U

Espero les guste este raro y experimental fic, habrá unos capítulos muuuy largos, otros muy cortos y así :3

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Color Lavanda |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

• Capítulo 1: Amores •

* * *

A sus 17 años Star seguía siendo una loca princesa mágica de otra dimensión, seguía viviendo en la casa Diaz y también seguía siendo muy alegre y espontánea. Había cambiado en algunos aspectos, obviamente; por ejemplo, ya entendía mejor algunas costumbres humanas, pero no todas, había pasado por un proceso de desarrollo como cualquier persona. Su mundo y su vida seguían siendo emocionantes, pero desde que había derrotado a su mayor enemigo tiempo atrás, los villanos y monstruos que aparecían ya no eran una amenaza para el universo sólo parte de la diversión que ella tenía al lado de Marco, su mejor amigo.

Y hablando de Marco, él había prometido llevarla a comer a un nuevo restaurante llamado S&D, donde servían una lista de comida que Star amaba, así que la chica estaba muy emocionada. Irían a comer, degustarían comida deliciosa y hablarían de cosas locas, posiblemente al salir tuvieran que enfrentar a un monstruo o dos o siete, sería como un juego para ejercitarse y luego al llegar a casa hablarían más, antes de irse a relajar cada quien a su cuarto. ¡Ese día iba a ser genial! Tanta era su emoción que pese a estar en clases su mente divagaba por otros lados. Rayos, ni siquiera estaba anotando lo que el nuevo maestro ponía en el pizarrón.

—Hey, Star, tienes un lápiz extra ahí —dijo Janna, señalando el objeto y sacando de sus pensamientos a Star—, ¿Puedes prestármelo? Cambié mi lápiz por… información.

A Star no le importaba quedarse sin su lápiz extra, así que sólo se lo tendió a su compañera.

—Puedes quedártelo —dijo con la mirada pérdida.

—Oh, gracias, supongo.

Star normalmente no dejaba que su mente fuera influenciada por algo tan tonto como lo era ir a comer a un simple restaurante, pero es que desde hacía ya varios meses los días jueves de la semana, ella y Marco iban a pasar el rato por ahí, a un restaurante, parque o evento, sencillamente a pasarla bien, divertirse juntos como cuando tenía 14 años y recién se habían conocido, ella amaba la diversión al lado de su mejor amigo.

Marco era tan importante para ella. Era como… su otra mitad. Recientemente pensaba mucho sobre eso. Ella y Marco. Arriesgados y salvajes amigos para toda la vida.

—Mientras la señorita London está de vacaciones, yo seré su profesor. Pueden llamarme señor Lavish.

Así que lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era la presentación del señor Lavish, quien era el maestro sustituto de matemáticas. Star nada más tenía tiempo de pensar en lo maravillosa y genial que era su vida y de cómo la pasaría increíble esa tarde de jueves.

La clase pasó de manera rápida, por lo menos desde el punto de vista de Star, quien siguió pensado un montón de cosas lindas, recordando viejos tiempos e imaginando que aventuras locas deparaba el futuro. Normalmente ella no era tan… analítica con respecto a su vida, era más bien intuitiva, pero de un tiempo para acá pensaba demasiado las cosas, quizá era la edad o el hecho que se aburría en las clases desde que, por error, había elegido un horario de clases diferente al de Marco y ahora estaban separados, quizá extrañaba a sus padres y sus amigos de Mewni o simplemente a Marco sentado en la silla de al lado.

En cuanto la clase acabó, la princesa mágica salió como un bólido de su aula, corriendo al salón donde sabía que Marco estaría, lo halló en poco tiempo pese a todos los demás alumnos de la preparatoria, él estaba de espaldas y parecía estar mirando muy atento hacia enfrente, se miraba adorable con esa camiseta roja, era imposible que no resaltara. Star logró mirar que él comenzaba a caminar y gritó para detenerlo.

—Marco, Marco, Marco~ —la cantarina voz de Star llegó a los oídos de Marco y se detuvo.

En menos de un segundo, Star corrió hacia a su amigo y lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza, para luego halarlo hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal.

—Vamos, vamos, ya, vamos, Marco —la chica dio saltitos sin soltar a su amigo—. Voy a pedir todos los postres del menú y…

—Eh… espera, Star, tengo que…

El muchacho parecía nervioso e inseguro, eso extrañó a Star y lo soltó para ponerse justo enfrente de él. El chico se miraba… incómodo.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

Star se reprochó mentalmente no haber notado eso desde un principio.

—No —Marco sonrió y movió los hombros en un gesto despreocupado—. Estoy esperando a alguien.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del muchacho.

—¿Ferguson o Alfonzo? —Star preguntó con obviedad sólo para ver a su amigo negar con la cabeza, lo tomó de la mano y la agitó—. ¿Es Jackie? ¿Oskar? Sí es Janna estaba en clases de matemáticas conmigo y se fue por allá, podemos alcanzarla si quie…

—No, no es ninguno de nuestros amigos, es alguien que no conoces.

—¿A quién? —la rubia se colocó su mano libre en la frente—. Entonces… ¿Ya… ya no irás conmigo al nuevo restaurante?

El gesto que formó en la cara de la rubia era de decepción total. Y fue dejando los brazos laxos a sus costados, tratando de recuperar su sonrisa alegre de siempre, cosa que no logró.

—¿Qué? —Marco hizo una mueca de preocupación y sujetó los hombros de su amiga—. Claro que iremos, es jueves, ¿Recuerdas? Y todos los jueves salimos a divertirnos juntos después de clases, sólo déjame decirle algo a… esta persona y te alcanzo, si quieres puedes esperar afuera.

—¿Junto al árbol donde hay muchas ardillas? —la sonrisa regresó al rostro de Star, al tiempo que llevaba las manos a sus propios hombros y las ponía sobre las de Marco, cálidas, grandes pero suaves.

Extrañamente Marco apartó sus manos enseguida, pero Star le restó importancia a ese hecho.

—Sí, ese mismo, sólo no vayas a alimentarlas, podría ser peligroso —Marco sonrió con sinceridad, ambos soltaron una risita ante su comentario—. Voy enseguida.

.

.

S&D era un lugar genial. No era elegante, pero tampoco era un típico lugar para comer comida chatarra. Las mesas eran cuadradas y amplias, rodeadas por un asiento cómodo forrado de color púrpura y no simple rojo chillante, que le daba un toque particular. Además era un lugar limpio y olía a limón, como si acabaron de asear el lugar.

—Wow, esa si es una aventura… —dijo Marco con emoción en cuanto terminó de masticar.

Cuando Marco y Star se habían adentrado a S&D los habían atendido de manera esplendida, la comida había llegado con velocidad, el mesero había sido amable y atento, y eso sin contar que la comida estaba deliciosa a otro nivel.

—Jeje, es una historia muy vieja, yo salía con Tom en aquel entonces… ¡Imagínalo, fue hace mucho! —exclamó Star y le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa.

En realidad, también había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Star le contaba sus locas proezas de antes de conocerse, para Marco había sido gratificante escucharla. Ese era el poder de la salida especial de los jueves.

—Sí, eso de los novios es una locura, ¿No?

El muchacho soltó el comentario sin pensar, luego se arrepintió. Se mordió el labio inferior y esperó la contestación de su amiga.

—¿Eh? Claro, lo es… ¿Recuerdas cuando saliste con esa chica pelirroja? ¿Cómo se llamaba? —preguntó Star, poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla.

El tiempo había pasado y Marco ya no estaba enamorado de Jackie Lynn Thomas, bueno no exactamente, sólo que se había resignado a que ella no le correspondería si él no se atrevía a decirle más de dos palabras. Ella siempre sería el primer amor de Marco, pero eso no le impidió a él fijarse en otras chicas o por lo menos intentarlo, o que ellas se fijaran en él. Star no las culpaba, Marco era un gran chico y tenía un lugar adorable, ¿Quién no caería rendida a sus pies?

—Elise —soltó Marco la respuesta de manera casi mecánica. Moviendo con el tenedor la lechuga que había en la ensalada que acompañaba su hamburguesa.

—Ah, sí, era buena… ¿Por qué no salieron más? —Star le dio un sorbo a su bebida y pareció hacerse más pequeña en su sitio cuando se dio cuenta que había preguntado sin tacto alguno.

—Pues, una monstruosa jirafa irrumpió en segunda nuestra cita y llenó de salsa de tomate su cabello… además cayó de las escaleras y se rompió un brazo mientras tú y yo peleábamos.

—¡Ya recuerdo! —gritó Star al instante, con entusiasmo—. Lo siento, creo que eso fue por mi culpa que no… pudieron conocerse mejor —se escondió en sus hombros.

—Nah, creo que iba pasar de todos modos —dijo él, sin pensar—. No teníamos mucho en común.

—Jamás lo imaginé, no me hablaste sobre eso.

Hubo un silencio extraño y luego Marco se encogió de hombros.

—Es curioso, tú tampoco, es decir, nunca, tú sabes, me hablaste sobre cómo era tu relación con Tom. Para ser sinceros, no te imagino saliendo con alguien como… él.

¿Ese comentario había salido de sus labios? Marco se sintió extrañado, no es que como si le importara mucho saber detalles íntimos sobre el loco exnovio de Star. Eso había pasado casi 4 años atrás. ¿Por qué hablar de ello ahora?

Marco todavía se acordaba del primer encuentro que había tenido con Tom, sí, todo había sido un desastre en aquel baile, Star tampoco guardaba los mejores recuerdos al respecto. Aunque ambos debían aceptar que Tom había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, ahora era un casi buen chico, bueno no, pero al menos ya no era tan molesto e insistente, igual hasta podían considerarse amigos, bueno tampoco, quizá algo cercano a eso.

Star y Tom era muy diferentes, en serio. ¿Cómo es que habían sido pareja en algún momento? La duda no salió de la cabeza de Marco, quizá debió escucharla con más atención cuando ella le llegó hablar de Tom.

—Él ha sido mi único novio. Yo pensaba que era lindo, pero luego me di cuenta que era bastante cruel, se enojaba por todo —la chica frunció el entrecejo y luego suspiró—, eso me hacía enojar a mí. Lo cual me recuerda que tú me fuiste a buscar al baile de la luna roja cuando él me invitó a salir de nuevo, eso me molestó, ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Eh… sí, pero… ¡Es que estaba preocupado! —trató de excusarse Marco, recuperado la alegría de minutos otras—. P-Pero no tienes que hablar de eso, además yo te pedí disculpas después, ¿Tú recuerdas eso?

—Cierto —ella rio—. Bueno, hablábamos de Tom, una vez se molestó mucho, sólo porque llevé a Pony Head a una de nuestras citas. ¡Puedes creerlo! Se enojó sólo porque aparecí como una amiga en una cita.

Un poco más y Marco no había podido controlar una risita, Star era tan ingenua. Pero tan fuerte, valiente y alegre también. Además era bonita, lo cual no venía al caso. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, por supuesto, ¿Quién se enojaría por eso? —el comentario del muchacho iba aderezado con sarcasmo pero Star no lo notó.

—No sé cómo pude enamorarme de él o lo que sea que haya sentido por él.

Tanto para él como para ella las deliciosas hamburguesas habían pasado a segundo plano, quizá no lo parecía pero su charla empezaba a volverse profunda de alguna manera.

La voz de Star había parecido salir de sus labios rosas de forma sólida, sólo para golpear a Marco en el rostro. Star enamorada de alguien, eso sonaba extraño, inusual; su mente aún trababa de procesarlo. El joven Diaz la había visto enamorada de Oskar aunque eso ya parecía superado también, pues Star ya no lo miraba o trataba de hablar con él como antes. Marco incluso la había visto pasar su proceso de Mewbertad, entre otras cosas, pero sin saber los motivos, su mente se negó a imaginarla enamorada en el presente o tomada de la mano de un chico, o besando a un chico. Bueno, ella no parecía muy interesada en eso, era una chica indómita a fin de cuentas.

El muchacho quiso reír de nuevo, para seguir la plática de manera cordial, pero poco a poco su ceño se fue frunciendo. ¡En serio! Seguía en su mente, sabía que Star había gustado del chico del historial por largo tiempo, sí… pero luego lo olvidó y ya. No había vuelto a mencionar que los chicos eran lindos o algo así, además como ella misma había dicho, sólo Tom había sido su único novio. ¿Por qué? Es más después de Tom y Oskar, ella no se había vuelto a interesar en chicos en ningún aspecto y con la edad que tenía eso no era normal… ¿Eso era bueno o malo? ¿O sólo extraño?

Rayos. Nunca antes había hablado sobre novios y amor. Había una razón para ello.

Por otro lado, Marco había salidos con varias chicas al entrar a la preparatoria, dos incluso se habían hecho llamar sus novias oficiales, aunque él no las considerara tal cosa, pues salieron con él menos de una semana. En realidad, la mayoría de las chicas huía después de ver las aventuras que vivía, saber que su mejor amiga era una princesa mágica de otra dimensión no ayudaba mucho. Ahora él había aprendido a hacer las cosas con más cautela respecto a las mujeres.

También había tenido varias citas, todas un desastre, Marco había madurado pero seguía siendo muy nervioso, hasta tímido en algunos momentos y bueno, de nuevo vivir aventuras locas y mágicas a cada rato tampoco ayudaba mucho, las chicas que no le creían sobre ese último punto se burlaban, las que si lo hacían se asustaban. Oh, y no lo hagan hablar de las terribles, peligrosas y vergonzosas experiencias que era los besos.

Marco se quedó sin saber que decir ante los recuerdos de sus experiencias, esperaba que esta vez todo fuera diferente. También esperaba que Star no se enamorara, sería raro y si le pedía ayuda, sinceramente él tendría mucho material para hacerlo.

—¿Te has enamorado de verdad, Marco? —ahora Star parecía curiosa.

—Algo así —rio Marco, algo incómodo—. Bueno, en realidad, Jackie y… eh, vamos tú sabes… —él pensaba seguir hablando, parecía ser el momento adecuado, pero su amiga lo interrumpió.

—¡Claro! Cielos, como pude olvidarlo —Star se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente—. Eh, lamento haberte recordado a Jackie.

—No, está bien —el muchacho suspiró—. Como sea, ya no importa. Es decir, ella dejó de… de gustarme o algo así, eh, como tú con Oskar… él ya no te gusta, ¿No?

—No es que no me guste, es un gran chico, sólo que… no sé —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, claro —Marco pudo reír de verdad—, esa respuesta es muy concreta, Star.

Ella también rio.

— Simplemente ya no tengo tiempo de mirarlo y eso, tengo que buscarte al salir de mi salón de clases, no puedo verte de otra forma, así que lo demás ya no importa tanto…—Marco ignoró el hecho de que él podía ser una de las razones por las que Oskar ya no era una prioridad de Star—. ¿Crees que es raro?

—Un poco, creo —el muchacho volvió a sentirse incómodo.

—Las chicas somos complicadas, dicen mucho eso… ¿Tú qué crees? —de pronto Star susurró, estaba hablando en voz baja y apagada, algo no muy común en ella.

—Supongo que si hay cosas de chicas que no entiendo.

—¿Sí? Pues las chicas de la escuela también hablan de cosas que no entiendo o más bien creo que ellas no me entienden a mí. Además de Pony Head, tú eres el único con quien puedo hablar de lo que sea o hacer lo que sea —Star también rio, lo hizo de manera jocosa, recordando cuando usó sus poderes para aparecer a un cerdito que volaba y hablaba, todas sus compañeras de clase habían dicho que ella era alguien que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar y Marco la había tratado de animar—. Oye, Marco.

—¿Qué pasa?

Él le contestó con una sonrisa medio forzada, al tiempo que trataba de volver a comer.

—No hay nadie como tú —musitó Star—. Eres increíble.

—No, tú eres increíble —fue la respuesta de Marco, al tiempo torcía los labios esta vez en una sonrisa plena que no pudo evitar. Era increíble que Star lo hiciera cambiar de estado de ánimo, en instantes.

—Los dos lo somos, por eso somos los mejores amigos.

—Sí, lo somos, así que hay que pedir un gran postre.

—Sí. ¡Claro que sí, Marco!

—Los postres son geniales. Siempre y cuando no tengan demasiada azúcar y te cepilles los dientes después.

Ambos rieron luego se miraron con fijeza y siguieron hablando, cambiando de tema a un tonto y sin sentido. Lo habían considerado necesario, no se habían dicho nada, pero de una u otra manera sabían que debían hablar de algo menos complejo. ¿Que en el amor no eran muy prósperos? Ya lo sabían ¿Que los dos eran mejores amigos? Sí, lo sabían desde siempre, no había porque hablar sobre ello.

.

.

Star estaba cepillando su largo cabello rubio frente al espejo que estaba colgado en la pared, acaba de salir de la ducha y se encontraba fresca como una lechuga. Después de salir de S&D, como ya habían previsto, había algunos monstruos esperándolos. Marco había aplastado a varios con movimientos de Karate. Ella había usado sus típicos ataques que involucraban arcoíris, caramelos, colores y amor. Cielos, Marco y ella en realidad sí que sabían patearle el trasero a los malos, nunca se cansaba de hacerlo.

Un sonoro suspiró escapó de los labios de la chica, no tenía sueño, así que prefería ir a buscar a Marco, para ver una película en la sala de la casa o sólo charlar. Cualquier cosa estaba bien si incluía a su mejor, mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

Fue entonces que Marco entró a su habitación. ¿Estaban sincronizados o qué?

—Hola —saludó él, alegre. Se paró en medio de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se meció de un lado a otro, en su sitio.

Quería decir algo y Star lo sabía. Lo conocía bien y estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, a hacer lo que sea por animarlo si estaba triste también. Star sólo esperaba que no estuviera así por la conversión que habían tenido sobre los novios y las menciones de Elise y sobre todo de Jackie. Algo le decía a estar que Marco andaba raro, llevaba días titubeando, tartamudeando y parecía muy nervioso, además parecía usar el móvil más de lo normal. Quizá tenía un problema secreto.

Y sí ese era el momento de ayudar, ¡Adelante entonces!

—Hola, Marco~

Girándose para verlo de frente, Star le respondió con un canturreo.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —con una voz angelical pero también graciosa, Star preguntó. Eso voz que ella tenía sólo para Marco.

Por un instante, el silencio que se formó en el ambiente, pareció que iba a durar por mucho tiempo, pero sólo duró unos segundos.

—Mañana iré a S&D de nuevo —soltó Marco, rascándose la mejilla, apartando la mirada.

—Oh, ahora la tradición será de jueves y viernes —susurró Star, emocionada. ¿No tenía un problema? ¿Sólo quería ir a comer más seguido? ¿De verdad?

—N-No, lo siento, Star, me refería a que… iré yo… eh, con otra persona —Marco habló titubeante, había intentado toda la tarde hablarle a Star sobre el asunto, pero cuando ese tema romántico salió ellos dos habían divagado hasta perder el hilo de la conversación y meterse en temas indeseados.

Star, le miró expectante, pero su amigo no parecía querer decir con quien iría, así que ella sin más tuvo que preguntar.

—¿C-Con quien irás entonces? —Star sintió un nudo en la garganta por una milésima de segundo, ¿Qué era eso que sentía en el pecho?—. ¿Marco?

—Hace mucho quería decirte que… —Marco parecía querer formular algo parecido a una excusa, pero tras un suspiro frustrado simplemente habló—. Iré con Lavander —susurró el muchacho como si no quisiera ser escuchado.

—¡Oh!¡Claro! ¡Lavander! —Star se sintió levemente avergonzada, pero sonrió y uso un tono alegre para contestar, aunque estaba algo confundida—… ¿Y quién es ella, Marco?

—Es… ella es mi novia.

Star sintió algo en el pecho, no supo qué, pero sintió algo.

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Continuará |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

* * *

 **N/A:** No puse que la novia de Marco es Jackie, por razones que más tarde aclararé. Y también más adelante hablaré de cómo ha sido la vida amorosa de Marco y Star más a detalle, obvio inventaré todo, con cosas locas que maquina mi mente xD

Todos los personajes saldrán más adelante ewe, volveremos a ver a Jackie, Oskar y a los demás, pero estos dos primeros serán importantes.

El fic tendré unos 8 caps :o

Sobre que Star no se ha vuelto a enamorar… pues eso salió de una conversación con mi tía, quien también ve la caricatura. Nuestra mente se llenó de headcanons sólo para hacer el Starco más posible jajaja :c

En fin…

Entonces… ¿Comentarios para este extraño experimento? :0


	2. Amigos Por Siempre

**—Summary** : Marco tiene novia, es una chica linda, amable, divertida y cariñosa, sin embargo, Star no puede estar bien con ella… ¿Por qué? *Starco. Semi-A/U*

 **—Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy.

 **—** **Warning** : Esto es un Semi-A/U. Además voy a usar OC, pero no serán Mary Sue o Gary Stue o como se llamen xD y pues la verdad no tuve tiempo de revisar el cap, como siempre iré corrigiendo los errores poco a poco ;)

 **—Pairing** : Marco X Star. Starco para los amigos.

 **—N/A** : Hola, lamento haber tardado :c

Y pues como ya dije en la advertencia, no tengo beta y no puede revisar el cap ToT entonces iré corrigiendo los errores gramaticales y ortográficos poco a poco. ¿Vale?

Contesto sus sensuales reviews allá abajo :B ¡Por ahora, a leer!

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Color Lavanda |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

•Capítulo 2: Amigos Por Siempre•

* * *

La chica se mantuvo callada, esperando que Marco dijera algo más, algo que le quitara valor a lo que acababa de declarar. Marco tenía novia. Y ella acaba de enterarse. Su mente aún lo estaba procesando, pero de forma muy lenta, quizá demasiado.

Star quiso hablar pero cuando abrió sus labios no pudo decir nada, era como si las palabras se hubieran extinguido en su garganta, bueno, es que en realidad no sabía que decir. La cara de Star tenía plantada una expresión extraña que parecía ser inamovible. Ante esa respuesta, Marco la miró con un gesto de confusión y preocupación combinadas.

—¿Star, estás bien? —la voz masculina la trajo a la realidad, fue entonces que la princesa de Mewni abrió los ojos como platos y se movió de su sitio para ir a abrazar a Marco.

—¡Marco, felicidades! —dijo ella con un tono alegre y sin soltarle—. No lo imaginaba, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Sabes qué? ¡No importa! ¡Estoy feliz por ti! ¡Vamos háblame de la chica afortunada, galán! ¿Quién es y por qué no la conozco aún?

Ella se separó y se sentó en la cama, mirando a su amigo con sus ojos azules expectantes, Marco tomó eso como una invitación y se sentó a su lado.

Con cierta gracia, la chica seguía sonriendo, Marco la miró serio, sinceramente, no esperaba una reacción tan positiva de parte de su querida amiga, pero ahora que lo analizaba bien, ¿De qué otra forma hubiera podido reaccionar? El enojo, disgusto o tristeza no tenían lugar en las posibles reacciones de Star, era obvio que se alegraría, por algo eran mejores amigos, porque se alegraban cuando el otro era feliz.

—Yo… —él quiso empezar a hablar pero no pudo. En su mente todavía revoloteaban un montón de cosas que quería contarle a su amiga.

—¿Es… ella a quien esperabas hoy? ¿Cuándo me dijiste que esperara afuera?

La voz de Star resonó en la habitación.

—¿Qué? —por un momento el muchacho se sintió acorralado y apartó la mirada—. P-Pues… sí y bueno, se llama Lavander Jones, está en todas mis clases, tú sabes, las de mi horario…

Star asintió. Ellos tenían un horario de clases diferente, era obvio que Marco se relacionara con más personas, tanto así como para enamorarse de una. Star ensanchó su sonrisa, estaba muy feliz por su amigo, claro, así debía ser, ¿Cierto?

La mente de la chica evocó un montón de momentos en los que Marco se portaba extraño, nervioso y parecía ocultar algo. ¿Un problema? Eso había pensado Star. Pero no, ¡Era amor!

—Debiste contarme, y ahora que lo sé, siento que he sido una inoportuna en muchas ocasiones, ¿Verdad? Notaba que habías estado raro pero… la verdad no lo venir… lo siento —fue el turno de Star de apartar la vista, al tiempo que imaginaba todas esas veces en las que seguro había interrumpido a Marco cuando quería estar con su novia.

—No, tú no has hecho n-nada —Marco miró la cara de angustia de Star e intentó tranquilizarla con una blanca mentira.

—Marco, no me mientas —era una lástima que ella lo conociera demasiado bien.

Star contaba en su mente esas veces que su amigo le había dicho "Espera un momento" o "En cuanto termine mis deberes" Marco decía ese tipo de frases similares muy seguido últimamente y ahora que la princesa mágica sabía la razón no podía evitar sentirse… mal.

—¡Está bien! Pero fue mi culpa por no decirte nada —declaró Marco.

—Pues, de todos modos, lo siento… ¿Desde cuando salen? —Star lanzó la pregunta y los ojos de Marco se agrandaron.

—No sé, un mes quizá… un poco más tal vez… —murmuró Marco, mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentado vanamente hablar en un tono despreocupado—. No importa mucho.

—¿QUÉ? —ella se levantó de la cama y se paró junto a su amigo—. ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

Marco también se puso de pie y luego colocó las manos sobre los hombros de su amiga, para hacer que se sentara de nuevo, quedando él de pie frente a la cama.

—N-No es taaaanto tiempo, tranquila. Además no importa porque… ¡Ahora ya lo sabes!

El muchacho levantó los brazos y plasmó una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Star le regresó la sonrisa.

—¿Puedo conocerla? —preguntó Star y Marco la miró con la boca abierta.

El corazón de Star latió con fuerza. Y por un momento sintió un nudo en la garganta, sólo por un momento.

—C-Creo, quiero decir, claro que puedes… si quieres, no tienes que forzarte a hacerlo, es decir… sé que… yo no… —al joven Diaz se le trabó la lengua y es que en realidad ni él sabía que quería decir.

Por una razón desconocida hasta para él, Marco pensaba que no era buena idea que Lavander y Star se conocieran, de verdad que no sabía la razón pero había querido postergar su encuentro. Un mal presentimiento quizá.

—Somos amigos, Marco, yo siempre quiero tu felicidad y también quiero conocer a tu novia, ¿Sabes por qué? —ella sólo le miró y sin darle oportunidad de hablar contestó la pregunta—. Porque si ella te hace feliz, debe de ser una chica grandiosa.

Marcó le sonrió y entonces Star le tomó la mano, él no se apartó pero si se cuestionó mentalmente si tomarse de la mano con otra chica que no era su novia estaba bien, luego recordó que era Star e ignoró esa absurda idea.

—Aparte, tú soportabas cuando yo hablaba de Oskar, así que… ¿Por qué no me hablas de ella? Digo, si quieres, para conocerla mejor y no sé, estoy segura que podemos ser amigas.

Él no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Sólo le sostuvo la mano con más fuerza.

—Anda, galán… —ella volvió a llamarlo así y el pecho de ambos se oprimió.

—Star, eres mi mejor amiga y realmente quería hablar contigo sobre esto, porque no hay nadie en el mundo en quien confié más que en ti, porque —soltó un suspiro—, Star, creo que estoy enamorado, de verdad.

Star contuvo el aliento y de pronto la conversación en S&D, aquel restaurante, tenía sentido.

—Eso es genial, Marco —susurró Star—. Tú te mereces ser muuuy feliz. ¿Cómo dices que se llama tu novia? ¿Livander?

—Eh, Lavander y…

Entonces Marco volvió a colocarse a su lado, sobre la cama y se puso a hablar de ella, de su novia, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos al hacerlo, le dijo a Star como se habían conocido y cuando se dio cuenta que ella le gustaba, como le había pedido que fuera su novia, menciones de algunos detalles de las cosas que le gustaban a Lavander Jones.

Y ese algo en el pecho de Star seguía creciendo, pero ella seguía sin entender por qué.

Marco no dio detalles exagerados, ni divagó como solía hacerlo en algunas ocasiones cuando hablaba de Jackie, Star notó eso enseguida y cuando él acabo de hablar no sabía que más decir, así que optó por volver a preguntar:

—Entonces… ¿Me la presentarás?

La expresión que se formó en la cara de Marco, hizo que Star experimentar algo parecido a un pinchazo en el corazón. ¿Acaso Marco se avergonzaba de ella? ¿Eso era imposible, no?

—Si no quieres, está bien —murmuró Star con un ápice de tristeza.

—No, no, claro que lo haré —dijo él rápidamente—. Yo… le he hablado mucho de ti, y bueno, también quiere conocerte, te ha visto algunas, eres la única princesa mágica de otra dimensión que asiste a nuestra escuela, no pasas precisamente desapercibida. Así que mañana, antes de que ella y yo vayamos a S&D yo… las presentaré formalmente, ¿Okey?

—¡Muy bien, lo que usted diga, señor! —Star sonrió e hizo un saludo militar—. Prometo no arruinar nada esta vez.

—Tú no haces eso, Star —Marco la miró con ternura—. Nunca lo haces.

La princesa mágica sonrió de nuevo, lo que le costó un poco y pensó que era bastante obvio que ella arruinaba las citas de Marco, con todos los problemas que acarreaba. Así que Star se prometió a sí misma no estropear nada, porque de eso dependía la felicidad de Marco y ella jamás haría algo que pudiera perjudicar a su amigo, al menos no apropósito.

—¡Ah! Además prometo no irrumpir en tu cita de mañana mientras peleo con un monstruo.

Marco rio. Star también. Sin más, se abrazaron, un largo rato, como lo que eran: los mejores amigos que pudieran existir en la faz de la Tierra y Mewni.

En cuanto se deshizó el abrazo, el muchacho se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y cuando estaba a punto de salir se giró para ver a Star, con una mezcla de seintimientos agobiándolo.

—Hey, Star, yo… lo siento, de verdad, no te lo dije, porque… ahh —él suspiró—. Por tonterías mías, no me hagas caso, eh, bueno, yo… te dejo para que sigas haciendo lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo, ¿Está bien?

—Sí, porque la verdad estoy algo cansada y quiero dormir —mintió la chica.

¿Dormir? Ella tenía planes de hablar con él, de estar con él. Pero extrañamente había tenido la necesidad de mentir.

—Buenas noches, Star —musitó Marco y la nombrada pensó que su voz se escuchaba muy diferente a como recordaba esa tarde en el restaurante—. Nos vemos mañana

—Buenas noches —respondió con parsimonia—… y Marco, ya te estoy enviando mis buenos deseos para que te vaya genial en tu cita de mañana.

—Eh, gracias, que descanses.

—Que descanses igual, chico enamorado.

Star clavó los ojos en la puerta, cuando Marco se fue. Ese día había sido genial, había tenido un buen día en la escuela, comido en un lugar genial, derrotado muchos monstruos y hablado con Marco de un tema importante. Sí, un gran día más a la lista. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan mal?

.

.

Star caminada a la escuela, al lado de Marco, por supuesto, como siempre, como todos los días, porque Marco era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Pero la mente de la chica seguía un poco perdida, ese día al final de la escuela, conocería a la novia de Marco. Sí, la conocería antes de que Marco fuera con ella a S&D, ese lugar al que habían ido a comer en su salida especial de los jueves, ese lugar que ya no sería sólo de ellos.

Con lentitud, Star se sujetó las tiras de la mochila, llevando sus manos a sus hombros, sentía el estómago revuelto, le sudaban las manos y seguía sintiendo un malestar anormal en el pecho. Ya casi llegaban a la escuela, sólo tenían que cruzar una calle más pero Star no tenía ganas de otro paso. Simplemente no quería.

Su mirada azul estaba perdida en un punto fijo de la nada, además que su expresión no era tan alegre como siempre.

¿Sería Lavander tan bonita como Marco había mencionado? ¿Sería más bonita que ella? Star no pudo evitar preguntarse si Marco la consideraba una chica bonita, tanto como consideraba a Lavander…

—Hey, Star —Marco la llamó—. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

—Eh… ¿Q-Qué? Quiero decir sí… claro que sí.

Star se sonrojó. No estaba prestando atención a su amigo. Vaya, si sólo estaba pensado tonterías.

—Pues no lo creo, porque no he dicho nada —Marco la miró con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Todo bien?

Ella no respondió. Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Su pecho se estaba encogiendo.

El muchacho sabía que Star tenía algo, lo relacionó rápidamente con la noticia que le había dado la noche anterior. Después de meditarlo, Marco llegó a la conclusión de él no había querido que su novia conociera a Star por una razón, según él, muy lógica.

Lavander podía sentir celos por su cercanía hacia Star. Star se sentiría rechazada ante la presencia de Lavander. Pero él sabría manejar la situación, por el bien de las dos. Tan sólo debía aclarar las cosas con ambas y todo estaría bien. Con calma, con las palabras correctas y delicadeza. Sí, definitivamente todo estaría bien.

Con eso en su mente, Marco captó la atención de Star y habló, delicadamente.

—Mira, Star, sé que quizá lo que dije ayer fue una sorpresa… —comenzó Marco, sin embargo su amiga quiso cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué no me acercara a alimentar a las ardillas? —preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No, me refiero a Lavander, bueno, a que ella es mi novia —no sabía cómo empezar, así que se acercó a su amiga y le regaló una sonrisa sincera—. Star, tú eres mi mejor amiga, eres… ¡No hay nadie como tú! —exclamó con firmeza—. Y jamás, jamás voy a hacerte a un lado o a olvidarme de ti, siempre serás mi mejor amiga, siempre, siempre. Así que no importa si tengo novia o no, nunca dejarás de estar en mi corazón.

Y listo, Star sabía que algo andaba mal. Que tenía un sentimiento parecido al miedo en su interior, pero no lo había reconocido. Marco sí lo había hecho y estaba solucionándolo todo.

Dios, por eso, por esas palabras y esas acciones es que Marco era su mejor amigo. Siempre sabía hacerla sentir bien, sin importar que le pasara por la mente. Los ojos azules Star estuvieron a punto de dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, pero ella parpadeó un par de veces y lo evitó.

—¿Siempre estaremos juntos? —la boca de Star tomó el control y preguntó sin más—. ¿Amigos por siempre?

—Star —dijo Marco con una sonrisa sutil—. Sí. Por supuesto, sabes que sí.

La princesa mágica rio, con felicidad en su rostro. Marco le dio un abrazo, uno rápido, claro. Porque él tenía novia y no podía ir por ahí, dando abrazos largos, únicos y cálidos a otras chicas, ni a su mejor amiga.

Otra punzada en el corazón.

—¿Incluso si te casas y tienes hijos? —ella habló, jocosa, alegre. Como siempre. Como debía ser, para hacer feliz a Marco. No se daba cuenta que ese comentario que ella misma había hecho le dolía.

—Claro, incluso si me caso y tengo hijos —respondió Marco rodando los ojos y sonriendo de lado.

—¿Y me dirán tía Star? —bromeó. Pero a decir verdad, le faltó el entusiasmo de siempre.

Ese brillo especial que tenía al bromear le hizo falta. Pero es que Marco estaba siendo tan comprensivo con ella, tan dulce y tan él, que merecía verla sonreír aunque ella sintiera una fuerza rara aplastando su pecho.

—¡Marco!

Una femenina voz delicada y contenta se escuchó, Marco giró su cabeza al reconocer a la dueña de tan linda voz.

—¡Lavander!

Star también movió sus ojos hacia la chica, hacia la novia de Marco. Contuvo el aliento. ¿Lavander? ¿Ahora? ¡Eso sí que debía ser una broma! ¡No estaba lista para verla aún!

Pero entonces, la miró.

Justo al otro lado de la calle, estaba Lavander Jones, tenía el cabello castaño, largo y suelto como una cascada, llevaba una falda color azul y una blusa blanca con violeta. Ella era hermosa y tenía una gran sonrisa, además de una mirada enamorada dirigida, obviamente, a Marco.

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Continuará |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola :3 ¡Vamos a los reviews!

- _IsComingToAnEnd_ : Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic :3 gracias por comentar.

- _MarioBrosFan191_ : Aquí está la conti, espero te guste :D trato de no tener tantos errores al escribir, pero al UNI no me deja revisar los capítulos a profundidad.

- _Chrissdomm_ : ¡Me halagas! Espero no decepcionarte, así como no tardar tanto en el próximo capítulo :3

- _Emily Rock_ : Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado nwn, y no, no tengo beta, la uni no me da tiempo de conseguir una, así como a mí a duras penas me da tiempo de revisar los caps :c espero que este no tenga TANTOS errores :3

- _Marati2011_ : Me agrada que te agrade :3 ¡Aquí está la conti, gracias por comentar!

- _Jorge Armando_ : Gracias por comentar y pues aquí está la continuación, espero te guste, aunque el cap es más corto que el primero :o

- _MaFx98_ : ¡Hola! Gracias por la bienvenida jejee, bueno, como ves, Lav-Lav y el señor Lavish no son padre e hija… no son. Los detalles de la relación de Marco y Lavander se verán pronto, además como Lavander es OC no quiero darle taaaaaanta importancia, para que no acabe siendo una Mary Sue o.ó well, espero te guste la conti :3

- _Edwardesparta_ : ¡Ya llegó la segunda parte! Gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo c:

En fin, en general, gracias por comentar. Todos me hicieron feliz y este cap obviamente es para ustedes, ideas, dudas y sugerencias se aceptan nwn espero no tardar mucho, les deseo suerte :D

¿Reviews?


	3. Complejidad

**—Summary** : Marco tiene novia, es una chica linda, amable, divertida y cariñosa, sin embargo, Star no puede estar bien con ella… ¿Por qué? *Starco. Semi-A/U*

 **—Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy.

 **—** **Warning** : Esto ya no es un Semi-A/U al parecer xD Yo decía que lo era porque pienso que Starco se confesará su amor antes de los 17… ¿Entienden :D?

 **—Pairing** : Marco X Star. Starco para los amigos.

 **—N/A** : Sin más el capítulo… pero nos vemos allá abajo :v

Y perdón por algún error gramatical u ortográfico :c

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Color Lavanda |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

•Capítulo 3: Complejidad•

* * *

—¡Buenos días, Marco! —dijo Lavander, con una jocosa sonrisa.

El aludido contestó algo pero la princesa mágica ya no estaba escuchando.

Star miraba a Lavander, tenía ojos azules y ese bonito cabello castaño, había cruzado la calle y se había acercado a Marco. Por unos instantes terriblemente largos, la princesa mágica pensó que Lavander besaría a Marco, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se plantó a su lado y… lo tomó de la mano. Los grandes ojos azules de la princesa mágica se enfocaron en el rostro de Marco, tenía una sonrisa grande plasmada en el rostro, similar a la que tenía cuando derrotaban a Ludo y su ejército de perdedores, una sonrisa plena, con júbilo. Sus ojos… Star no quiso ver los ojos de Marco, porque tenía miedo de lo que encontraría ahí.

Todo pasaba tan lento.

Lavander cerca de Marco. Ellos dos en su mundo.

Ahora Star entendía la razón por la cual Marco estaba tan enamorado como había mencionado la noche anterior. Lavender Jones sí que era bonita, mucho más bonita de lo que ella podía aspirar a ser. De hecho, a Star nunca le habían preocupado ese tipo de cosas, pero en esos momentos ver a esa chica con un cabello tan brillante y que parecía muy suave al tacto y una figura curvilínea propia de una mujer, sonrisa bonita y ojos alegres.

Star se sentía inferior… nadie la estaba comparando, pero ella se sentía así.

Además el aura de Lavander, tan alegre y colorida, le recordaba a alguien, pero Star no podía identificar a quién. No quería hacerlo porque no quería pensar más.

—¡Star!

Un latido frenético y la voz de Marco hicieron que Star volviera a la realidad. No sabía que decir o qué hacer, ni siquiera a que dirección mirar. El muchacho tampoco estaba seguro de qué hacer, su corazón también latía rápido. La reacción de su amiga al ver a su novia no había sido la mejor, estaba guardando silencio y eso era algo raro en Star.

Por otra parte, Star sintió que le sudaban las manos de nuevo. Entonces y sin ningún aviso, Lavander se plantó frente a ella, sin soltar a Marco todavía.

—Ho-Hola —susurró Star, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Yo…

—Debes ser Star, ¿Cierto? ¡No debería preguntarlo! ¡Es obvio! —la voz Lavander se dejó escuchar llena de entusiasmo. Para ella era invisible la tensión entre el par de amigos.

La chica castaña soltó la mano de Marco y tomó a Star por los hombros.

—Ya quería conocerte, Star.

—Eh…

Antes de que Star pudiera decir algo, la otra chica se acercó y la examinó con su rostro aún sonriente.

—Wow, tu cabello es tan largo y bonito —dijo—. Y esas marcas en las mejillas son geniales. Ser una princesa mágica debe ser increíble, yo siempre quise ser una princesa con magia y todo eso, de hecho, fui fan Sailor Moon toooda mi infancia… sé que no es lo mismo, obvio no es lo mismo, pero… ¡Tenemos los mismos gustos! ¿No lo crees?

—¿Eh? Supongo… —Star estaba ida, se había perdido en medio de pensamientos tan abstractos que no sabía ni cómo hablar. ¿Tenía que llamarla Lavander sin más? ¿Tenía que hablarle como a cualquier chica o no?

—Lo siento, cuando me emociono hablo mucho más rápido de lo normal, Star —pero la nombrada no contestaba, Lavander comenzó a dudar—. ¿S-Si eres Star, verdad?

Marco se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué pasaba con su amiga?

Entonces, Star buscó el rostro de su mejor amigo con la mirada, él la veía entre preocupado y expectante. Sus ojos y su boca fuera suficientes para recordarle a Star, quien era ella, quien era él y quien era Lavander Jones.

—Yo… —Marco merecía ser feliz, ella no debía arruinar su felicidad—. ¡Sí, obvio que soy Star! Y bueno, ser una princesa es genial, aunque debes enfrentar muchos monstruos… ¡Pero eso no importa porque es divertido! ¿Tú eres Lavander? ¡Okey, eso es obvio también!

La voz de Star sonó alegre, llena de vigor como siempre. Marco soltó un suspiro aliviado, al parecer todo estaba saliendo bien o eso parecía.

—¡Sí, claro que soy Lavander, y Marco me ha hablado de eso de combatir el mal! ¡Debe ser genial!—dijo Lavander emocionada—. De hecho, me ha hablado mucho de ti, pienso que eres increíble.

—En realidad, Marco también me ha hablado de ti y yo creo que eres increíble también —contestó una Star sonriente—. Yo… espero que podamos ser amigas… Lavander.

—¡Yo también lo espero!

Marco las miró y sonrió de lado, ellas parecían llevarse bien. Y tras esa pequeña presentación, tan enérgica por parte de ambas, el muchacho las interrumpió para retomar el camino a la escuela, un camino lleno de un extraño silencio por parte de los tres.

.

.

Las clases estaban por terminar, Marco estaba en su casillero esperando a Star como todos los viernes, con la única excepción que Lavander estaba a su lado.

—Oye, Marco, estaba pensando en hacerme un mechón de color morado en el cabello o mechas californianas, mi hermano dice que no me dará permiso… pero estoy segura que si le llamo a papá, él aceptará, ¿Tú qué piensas?

Marco dejó de mirar el pasillo por el cual sabía que su amiga iba a aparecer y le dirigió una mirada a su novia.

—Yo pienso que tú te ves linda, ya sabes, sin necesidad de hacer nada —susurró Marco con las mejillas rojas.

Lavander era la primera chica que el joven Diaz podía considerar su novia y en realidad se sentía muy enamorado. Porque sin contar lo bonita que era Lavander, con sus grandes ojos azules y su largo cabello, ella tenía un montón de cosas que llenaban sus expectativas: era alegre, entusiasta y optimista, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, aunque a veces podía ser algo torpe, ingenua y adorable.

Era la chica perfecta para él.

—Awww, Marco —murmuró Lavander—. Definitivamente eres el mejor novio que alguien podría desear —dijo y abrazó a Marco, colgándose de su cuello.

Marco sonrió. Entonces, mientras estaba abrazando a Lavander, apareció alguien: Jackie Lynn Thomas, ella iba con un grupo de amigos, caminando hacia la salida, pero aun así alcanzó a ver a Marco, por largos segundos la muchacha clavó sus ojos en él, como queriendo reconocerlo luego alzó la mano y lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza también, en seguida simplemente se fue con sus amigos.

No había nada raro en que ella lo saludara. Habían sido compañeros y amigos durante bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, Marco se sonrojó. Fue extraño y embarazoso saludar a su ex amor platónico mientras estaba unido en un abrazo con Lavander. Pero el muchacho sabía que tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales hablar.

—Lavander, yo… quería hablar contigo de algo importante —dijo Marco al deshacer el abrazo, ignorando el tema mental de Jackie—. Es realmente importante.

—¿Terminarás conmigo, Marco? —susurró la chica, con voz nasal.

Los alumnos salían de clases, felices por la llegada del viernes. Pasaban junto a la pareja sin prestar atención.

Marco hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, algo desconcertado—. ¡No!

Para su sorpresa, Lavander rio.

—Sólo estoy bromeando, tonto —dijo Lavander y sujetó la mano de Marco.

—¿Eh? Lo siento —el muchacho no podía negar que estaba avergonzado—. Bueno, es que…

A veces el humor de Lavander no congeniaba con el de Marco, a veces para él era difícil entender sus bromas o simplemente no se reían de los mismos chistes, en ese aspecto era muy diferente a Star, claro que Marco no consideraba eso un problema, su novia no tenía por qué ser igual a Star. Esa era una idea totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Está bien —lo tranquilizó ella—. ¿De qué ibas a hablarme?

—Es sobre Star —masculló Marco, apartando la mirada—. Bueno, ella es… mi mejor amiga, lo ha sido desde el día que la conocí y somos muy… ella y yo somos muy cercanos… yo… realmente…

Marco estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto. De pronto Lavender puso los dedos en sus labios, callándolo.

—Shhh —Lavender se acercó a él, como acorralándolo—. Te entiendo, Marco. Ella es tu mejor amiga, sé lo cercamos que son y… no me molesta. Tengo confianza en ti y además estoy segura que ella es una chica buena, la verdad, casi envidio la gran amistad que tienen, es tan complejo, pero tan simple para ustedes… ella es algo así como tu hermana menor y la cuidas, la quieres… ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? ¡Lo entiendo perfectamente, Marco!

El muchacho sonrió pero luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Hermana menor?

—Sí, bueno, así es como lo veo yo, una chica que cuidas y quieres mucho, que vive en tu casa, más que una amiga, se podría decir que la quieres como tu hermana, parte de tu familia —dijo Lavander, luego se puso de puntitas ignorando el ceño fruncido de Marco—. Y eso adorable, tú lo eres también.

Entonces, ella besó a Marco, en los labios. Y él sencillamente olvido todo y le correspondió.

En el otro lado del pasillo, Star, quien había tenido un día demasiado agotador en la escuela caminaba con parsimonia, ella se estaba durmiendo, es que los viernes tenía un horario terrible lleno de clases horribles con maestros amargados y tan sólo quería reunirse con Marco, irse caminado a casa mientras hablaban.

Los alumnos seguían pasando, pero una pareja besándose entre los pasillos de una preparatoria era normal. Pero a Star eso le había impactado.

Marco, su mejor amigo y Lavander, una desconocida, compartían labios y manos.

Star abrió los ojos y una sensación de vacío le llenó el corazón. La imagen de Marco compartiendo un beso con Lavander sirvió para dos cosas; para hacerla despertar y para hacerle ver la realidad.

Star ahora lo entendía. Ella, Star Butterfly, estaba celosa… como una amiga, por supuesto. Pero eran celos sin duda y quizá algo de miedo de que Lavander se llevara a Marco para siempre. No había querido verlo, pero era algo inevitable. Y ahora, que los veía besarse y un montón de ráfagas se revolvían en su interior todo estaba claro.

Las otras chicas con las que Marco había salido era tan lejanas a él, pero Lavander era… distintas a los otras chicas y eso se notaba en la cara de Marco. Star había escuchado de amistades que se rompen cuando uno de los amigos empieza un noviazgo.

Era normal tener miedo. Pero todo iba a estar bien. Marco lo había prometido.

Y Star sintió una explosión en su interior. Celos y miedo. Angustia e inseguridad. Pero Marco ya había hablado con ella sobre eso, esa misma mañana, así que no había nada que temer.

No obstante las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

La pareja se separó tras eternos segundos, fue cuando notaron la presencia de Star, acercándose a paso lento.

Marco no pudo evitar preguntarse si su amiga lo había visto besar a Lavander. Aunque eso era obvio.

—Star, te estábamos esperando —dijo Marco, con su mejor sonrisa. Separándose rápidamente de Lavander, sin saber la razón.

—Se nota —susurró Star, con un tono ácido.

Marco abrió los ojos como platos. Era la primera que Star le contestaba de esa manera. Tan… fría, sarcástica.

—¿Qué… dijiste, Star?

Lavander guardó silencio. Supuso que era la forma en la que se hablan su novio y Star. Así se hablaban los hermanos, ¿No?

Star clavó sus ojos azules en la pareja que tenía enfrente, se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo algo que estaba creciendo en su pecho.

Quería ser buena, tenía que serlo, ser como siempre, como le gustaba ser. Pero no quería perder a su amigo… ¡Era todo tan complicado desde su punto de vista! Sin embargo había prometido intentarlo por Marco. Y ella sabía que no pasaba nada si él se iba con su novia, y compartían besos en S&D donde un día antes, ellos habían hablado sobre lo que era el amor.

Star podía ir a casa, hablar con Pony Head y hasta visitar a sus padres, luego Marco llegaría y todo sería igual. No iba a cambiar nada. Lavander Jones era una buena chica, no veía a mover poner su mundo de cabeza. Sólo se había enamorado de Marco y eso estaba bien. Él era perfecto y adorable. Star no podía culparla… no podía.

—Pregunté… eh… ¿Ya… se van a S&D? —susurró Star con la voz casi robótica. Sonriendo, o por lo menos intentándolo. Tratando de enmendar su error.

—Eh, sí, Star, ya nos vamos, sólo estaba esperándote para decírtelo… por si lo olvidabas —murmuró Marco con una sonrisa acercándose, pensado que seguro había escuchado mal—. ¿Quieres que te lleve algo a casa? ¿Tu postre favorito?

Star lo miró con una mueca extraña, cuando Marco se había acercado a ella, por un efímero momento, la princesa mágica quiso tomar a su mejor amigo de la mano, decirle que no se fuera con Lavander, que no la dejara sola jamás. Gracias al cielo, esa tonta idea se fue tras sacudir levemente la cabeza.

¡Eso estaba mal!

¿Desde cuándo era tan egoísta? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar la felicidad de Marco? ¿Por qué rayos se estaba volviendo una mala amiga?

—¿Ah? No, no, no —dijo la rubia princesa al fin—. Cenaré lo que preparé tu mamá, está bien.

El muchacho hizo un mohín.

—¿Estás segura? —murmuró Lavander y Star la miró, con algo en la mirada, algo que ninguna de las dos quiso notar—. No sería ningún problema, ¿Cierto?

—No, no lo sería… ¿Estás segura entonces, Star? —insistió Marco.

La nombrada miró a su amigo y sonrió de lado, casi autentica.

—Sí —masculló Star, haciendo un mohín ella también—. Sólo di-diviértanse.

—Muy bien… ¿O no quieres que te acompañe a casa? —Marco sentía algo en el pecho, se sentía terrible por dejar que Star se fuera sola a casa.

Ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo, le hacía recordar a Star por qué estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

—¡Eh! ¡No! —dijo, esta vez siendo más natural—. Tú sólo ve y diviértete, chico enamorado.

Star miró a Lavander, tan bonita y sonriente, con esa boca que tocaba la de Marco cada que quería. No podía verla más, por un día había sido suficiente, ya no podía más. Quizá mañana o dentro de unos días todo mejorara y ellas realmente pudieran ser amigas pero ahora no.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos —dijo el muchacho—. ¿Todo bien, cierto?

—Todo bien aquí —fue la respuesta de Star, contenta o algo parecido a eso.

—¡Nos vemos, Star! ¡Suerte! —Lavander habló.

—¡Suerte a ustedes también!

—Nos vemos en casa, Star.

—¡Sí, Marco!

Marco asintió y tomó la mano de su novia, se dieron media vuelta. Pero de pronto, Lavander dio un saltito soltando a Marco, giró y se paró frente a Star.

—Oh, oh, lo había olvidado. Mi cumpleaños será dentro será el próximo viernes, haré una gran fiesta —dijo Lavander—. ¿Te gustaría ir, Star? ¡Dime que sí!

Star miró a Marco, con esa sonrisa perfecta. Con esos ojos cálidos y ese adorable lunar.

—¿Star? —susurró Lavander Jones.

—Yo…

Ella quería decir que no. Negarse, decirle que no quería verla más, que seguía sin estar lista. Pero en lugar de eso, susurró una respuesta que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió:

—Sí, me… me encantaría.

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Continuará |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola, hola~ gente bonita :B ¿Vieron a Jackie? ¿Debería salir Oskar o Tom ahora? Bueno, sin más a los reviews…

- _Jorge Armando_ : Gracias por tu comentario y salvarme la vida (?) Esta vez tardé más… creo. Pero aquí está la conti, espero te guste c:

- _Emily Rock_ : Aquí está Lavander y pues… ¿No les recuerda a alguien xD? Los celos serán cruciales por aquí, pero hasta ahora sólo los ha sentido Star DDD: ya veremos qué pasa más adelante, gracias por comentar :*

- _MaFx98_ : Sí, el fic lleva el nombre de Lavander xD pero eh, yo me refería a no hacerla taaan Mary Sue, sólo que también quiero ponerla como una chica linda y así pero no quiero hacerla perfecta por eso Marco a veces no la entiende a la hora bromear… es su defectito o algo así, pero bueno, espero que esta cap te haya gustado y por cierto, gracias por recomendar mi fic (lo leí en un fic tuyo que estaba yo leyendo… y aún no tengo tiempo de comentar, pero lo haré) y… eso c:

- _Marati2011_ : Agh… eh, te doy las gracias porque te tomas el tiempo de comentar, para mí eso es valioso, espero te haya gustado el cap, ahí me dice que piensas :D

- _Mr. NBA_ : Espero seguir haciendo bien a los personajes, también quiero darles un enfoque diferente porque ya son más grandes y experimentan cosas nuevas, pero tampoco quiero cambiarlos, ahora vimos a una Star diferente (de contestona con Marco DD:) pero con su esencia de querer ser la niña que amamos, alegre y buena. En fin, me halagas con tu comentario, espero te guste ese cap y me des tu opinión :3

- _Crazy Pansycake_ : A mí me duele poner a Marco con alguien que no es Star T_T pero es necesario… pero las cosas pueden cambiar en cualquier momento, esto será muy Starco pero más adelante. Espero te guste ese capítulo :)

- _IsComingToAnEnd_ : En serio, me alegra que te guste mi fic, trataré de no tardar tanto DD: de verdad me hace feliz tu comentario :3 espero este cap te guste :D

- _Lougimau5_ : Tú comentario me hizo feliz, me haces sentir especial jaja, gracias por tu review y espero este capítulo te guste :D

- _Cefiro101_ : ¡Que alegría que te guste ese fic! Ahí está en tercer cap, ojalá te guste, ¡Gracias por comentar :3!

Una actualización el mes puede parecer poco :c pero ya saben, la uni y el final del parcial y los exámenes… Dios, odio la vida ._. pero bueno, espero me entiendan :3 pienso escribir alguno que otro fic de ellos… aunque no debería porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer xD también espero que entiendan los errores, porque como les digo no me queda mucho tiempo de revisarlos, y pues sí, son vacaciones pero yo sólo tengo una semana y pues… debo avanzar en proyectos y reunirme para aplicar uno que otro test y… esas cosas.

Pero sus hermosos comentarios me motivan a hacer un tiempecito para escribir.

Ya saben, dudas, sugerencias y tomates se aceptan. Suerte y bye bye, Lu fuera~


	4. Revelación

**—Summary** : Marco tiene novia, es una chica linda, amable, divertida y cariñosa, sin embargo, Star no puede estar bien con ella… ¿Por qué? *Starco*

 **—Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy.

 **—** **Warning** : Ustedes ya saben, OC y OOC. Creo que no es taaan semi A/U como yo pensaba.

 **—Pairing** : Marco X Star. Starco para los amigos.

 **—N/A** : Hola, sólo un pequeño detalle antes de ir al corto capítulo de este mes. Posibles errores y dedazos. Seguro que sí hay muchos posibles errores y dedazos a decir verdad, porque no he tenido tiempo de revisar nada, pero los iré corrigiendo poco a poco, ¿Vale? :c

Por ahora creo que está entendible.

NOTA: Cambié el cumpleaños de Lav-Lav ahora será en una semana, no en diez días. Jeje. No importa mucho :3

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Color Lavanda |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

•Capítulo 4: Revelación•

* * *

—Realmente no estoy segura de lo que me pasa —dijo la princesa de Mewni—. Y bueno, casi siempre sé que lo que me pasa y si no es así, Marco siempre me ayuda… pero… pero Marco no está aquí ahora.

A través del espejo de la habitación de Star, Pony Head miraba a su amiga caminar de un lado a otro. Cuando Star la llamó pensó que pasarían un buen rato de charlas locas y momentos divertidos como siempre pero algo salió mal, pues Star no tenía los mismos ánimos de todas las ocasiones anteriores, se miraba angustiada, como si fuera a comenzar a llorar de un momento a otro y la sonrisa enorme que estaba fingiendo sólo preocupó más a Pony Head, quien no tardó mucho en preguntar qué pasaba, aunque se había arrepentido un poquito, sólo poquito de haberlo hecho, pues Star no paraba de hablar de… Marco y todo lo que giraba alrededor de él, ya habían pasado 45 minutos… ¡Por el amor de Mewni!

—Y lo peor del caso es que Marco es parte de este problema… bueno, no es amable de mi parte decir eso, él sólo quiere ser feliz con… su novia pero, pero yo no puedo evitar sentirme mal y eso es… malo o algo así.

—Eh, B-Fly… —Pony Head quiso comentar algo por primera vez pero Star siguió hablando.

—Lavander es buena chica, ella es muy linda… pero está… equivocada, ser una princesa de otra dimensión no es tan fácil. Y además, me siento enojada cuando la veo, lo cual no entiendo porque ella tiene mucho en común conmigo y…

—Tal vez es tan parecida a ti que te molesta —susurró Pony Head, con un tono entre divertido y angustiado, pero de nueva cuenta fue olímpicamente ignorada.

Star trazó un camino de largos pasos a través de su habitación y luego suspiró.

—Además Marco y ella llevan saliendo más de un mes, yo… ni siquiera lo sabía, oh, ¿Cómo puede no notarlo? Ahora que lo sé, todo es tan obvio, seguro que Marco piensa que fui una molestia todo ese tiempo, pero no lo dice porque bueno… él es así… amable y…

Sí, ahora Star estaba teniendo el desahogo de todo lo que sentía y había acumulado desde que supo que Lavander Jones existía.

Star suspiró.

—No entiendo que me pasa… sólo sé que estoy confundida y no quiero perder a Marco —siguió hablando la rubia princesa, se paró frente al espejo y miró a su amiga con ojos tristes y una media sonrisa que se notaba a kilómetros no era autentica—. Pero Marco ya me dijo que seremos amigos por siempre… y que no debo preocuparme pero de todos modos lo hago y saber que ahora está con Lavander en S&D donde estuvimos nosotros, no sé… me hace sentir… taaaan mal. ¡Aaaghhh!

Un pequeño grito de frustración se le escapó a Star, ella tan sólo quería volver a ser la alegre chica de 14 años que podría enfrentarse a todo con una sonrisa.

—Yo… sólo quiero que Marco esté junto a mí —susurró Star agachando la cabeza—, como siempre.

—¿B-Fly? —Pony Head hizo una mueca de desagrado al tiempo que llamaba a su amiga, esperando esta vez ser atendida.

—¿Sí? —Star levantó la vista, acongojada.

—¿Estás enamorada de él?

La pregunta hecha con la voz de su amiga golpeó a Star, la dejó aturdida por unos segundos.

¿Estaba enamorada de Marco? ¿Sus celos no eran sólo de amistad? ¿Esa era la razón por la cual no podía ser amiga de Lavander Jones? Era imposible, ella y Marco era mejores amigos así que… no podía ser verdad…

Aunque…

Star, muy en el fondo de su mente, sabía que eso que decía su amiga era cierto. Muy cierto. Ella amaba a Marco, pero no lo quería de la misma forma que lo había hecho durante los primeros años que estuvo a su lado. Ese sentimiento había evolucionado cada día más, hasta convertirse en amor, pero Marco jamás mencionó sentir algo parecido así que ella también calló. Calló lo que sentía con negación.

Después de su fatídica relación con Tom y sus enredos sobre el amor con Oskar, ella no sabía qué hacer. No estaba hablando de cualquier chico… era Marco. Enamorarse de su mejor (el cual llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de otra chica) no era la mejor opción.

Star se había dado cuenta tiempo atrás, que los abrazos que compartía con Marco había cambiado, se sentían distintos, más especiales. Ese gesto de cariño tan común en ellos no sólo se había vuelto reconfortante y lleno de afecto, más bien se había sentido único, y eterno, pero muy breve al mismo tiempo.

En aquel entonces, la princesa mágica sólo sintió confusión, no podía evitar preguntarse por qué su forma de ver a su mejor había cambiado y cada día después de eso, para Star era ver las sonrisas de Marco con otros ojos, recibir sus gestos de cariño con más ansias y al abrazarlo… oh, al abrazarlo ella era consciente de cosas que antes ignoraba, el aroma que desprendía la ropa de Marco, sus manos y sus brazos.

Para ella, Oskar dejó de ser el chico perfecto. Jackie comenzó a ser un tema del que no le gustaba hablar, y después las citas que Marco había tenido tampoco habían sido de su agrado, pero Star no había dicho nada, eso sólo aumentaría la confusión, aunque agradecía que Marco no contará detalles de su vida amorosa después de esas pocas citas que tuvo y él no lo había hecho hasta el jueves de esa semana, antes de contarle de la existencia de Lavander.

Por mucho tiempo, Star trató de negar lo que sentía. Porque no estaba segura de que era amor. Así que negarlo estaba bien, incluso a ella misma. Marco estaría a su lado siempre, así que no había que temer, ella misma empezó a tratar de olvidar ese sentimiento, escondiéndolo y dejándolo sólo para una parte profunda de su mente, algo raro en ella que siempre se expresaba en todo momento. Quizá en verdad estaba asustada de lo que sentía, pero había logrado controlarlo por mucho tiempo. Claro que Lavander Jones había venido a removerlo todo.

Y entonces ya no podía seguir ocultando su amor no correspondido. Porque bueno, si Marco estaba con Lavander, era obvio que ese amor que Star sentía no era recíproco. Marco la quería como su mejor amiga… y así debía ser.

Entonces todas las charlas, los momentos y las acciones hasta ese día, invadieron la cabeza de Star… ¡Ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo!

Incluso ella arruinó las citas de Marco sin querer en varias ocasiones… ¿Ella no lo había hecho apropósito o sí? No, era imposible, ella sólo quería la felicidad de Marco, ¿Verdad? ¿Desde cuándo era una mala persona?

En realidad, Star jamás había hecho aquello con mala intención, las veces que había irrumpido en las citas de Marco habían sido para protegerlo… aunque las cosas se habían salido de control, pero ahora que ella se hallaba confundida, se sentía egoísta.

Se sentía extraña. ¿Por qué no sólo confesar su amor a Marco? ¿Por qué era tan complicado? Quizá porque ahora era demasiado tarde… el corazón de Marco estaba ocupado.

—¿B-Fly?

—Eh… yo… —ella levantó su rostro, con ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas, miró a Pony Head con fijeza.

Y Star ya no dijo nada más.

No fue necesario, para Pony Head la expresión marcada en el rostro de su amiga fue suficiente para obtener una respuesta.

.

.

La cita en S&D no había sido tan genial como la pareja había pensado. Lavander y Marco sólo habían comido un postre y después habían charlado un rato, un muy pequeño rato a decir verdad. En ese momento, la pareja caminaba por las calles de la cuidad, estaban casi llegando al punto en el que tenían que separarse. La casa de Lavander curiosamente estaba cerca de S&D, así que sólo debían caminar unas cuadras para llegar a su hogar, Marco sin embargo debía caminar un poco más.

El muchacho estaba preocupado o por lo menos algo parecido, su corazón estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza, primero había pensado que era por la presencia de Lavander, pero luego la imagen de Star venía a su mente.

Sí, se sentía mal de haberla dejado ir sola a casa, eso nunca pasaba. Él jamás la dejaba sola. ¡Rayos! Si no la había abandona aquel día que Tom quiso llevarla a ese peligroso baile o cuando un amenaza se aproximaba… ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? Claro, porque ahora no había ningún peligro inminente. Porque ahora él tenía una cita con su novia.

Marco sintió que sólo estaba pensado tonterías, estaba absorto de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y la imagen de Star venía a su cabeza de una forma tan recurrente que empezaba a ser molesto.

—Bueno, hasta aquí está bien, no deben vernos juntos por ahora —susurró la chica al visualizar su casa—. Debo apurarme antes de que me vea mi hermano —soltó una risita—. Nos vemos, mañana, cielo.

Lavander había notado que su novio estaba distraído, así que cuando se acercó para recibir un beso de despedida no le sorprendió mucho que él ni se moviera.

—¿Tierra llamando a Marco?

Una mano femenina se movió frente al rostro del joven Díaz, pero él seguía totalmente fuera de sí, así que sin más Lavander se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en los labios. Había sido una medida un poco radical, pero efectiva.

Los ojos azules de Lavander estaban fijos en su novio y cuando Marco por fin le puso atención, sólo la miró con gesto preocupado. Con lentitud, la mirada de Marco buscó el rostro de su novia y luego sonrió, nervioso. Él podía ser muy tímido, así que esos besos sorpresa lo descolocaban un poco.

—Lo siento, eh… estaba distraído…

—Bueno, creo que ya lo he notado —le dijo la chica—. Ahora debo ir corriendo a casa, si llego más de 5 minutos tarde mi hermano empezará con sus preguntas locas…

—Oh —Marco se sonrojó. Un noviazgo a escondidas no era algo que él hubiera planeado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —dijo la chica con un gesto despreocupado y le dio otro beso corto—. ¿En qué piensas, Marco? ¿Por qué estaba tan ansioso?

—No… no es nada importante —dijo Marco, para tranquilizar a Lavander y a sí mismo—. Nos vemos el lunes, yo… te enviaré un mensaje al llegar a casa.

Lavander asintió y se acercó a Marco, con cautela, luego lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras recostaba la cabeza en su pecho, el muchacho apenas y se movió ante esa acción. Una parte de él estaba ausente, pero por otra parte pensaba que el hermano mayor de Lavander podría aparecer en cualquier momento y que los encontrara tan juntos no era buena opción. A ella parecía no preocuparle eso… bueno, en realidad a él tampoco, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar, una forma de compensar a Star, por ejemplo.

Star.

—Vamos, dime, ¿Qué es lo hay en tu cabeza?

Star.

—¿En qué piensas, Marco?

Ella era bonita y alegre, fuerte. Con ojos azules y largo cabello rubio, bella sonrisa. Y él la había dejado ir sola a casa.

—Star —susurró el muchacho como una revelación personal, sin pesar en sus propias palabras—… estoy pensando en Star.

Tomó los hombros de Lavander y la alejó un poco, la expresión en el rostro del muchacho era de asombro ante sus propias palabras.

Los ojos de Lavander se abrieron sorprendidos también, al tiempo que se alejaba de Marco. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso que acaba de decir?

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Continuará |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola c:

Lamento haber tardado… y lamento también que el capítulo haya sido tan corto (o sea, esta nota es más larga que el cap, please u.u) lo escribí hoy en la mañana, hasta ahora tuve tiempo. Pero es que la uni me estaba matando y tuve 7 días de vacaciones… en fin, es que hubo días en los que no dormía, se me quito el hambre y no descansaba nada por culpa de la uni. El estrés me mataba xD y bueno, lo que sigue es tres veces eso. Así que el tiempo va a seguir en mi contra. Espero entiendan, pero NO VOY A ABANDONAR EL FIC NUNCA, sólo tardaré pero no abandonaré nada, ¿Vale :3?

Ahora contestaré sus reviews.

- _Maquinadefuego1000_ : Aquí está la conti, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez c:

- _Anacristina999_ : No pienso dejar este fic :3 aquí la conti, algo corta y un poquito amorfa, pero prometo que el próximo capítulo será mejor.

- _Axeleretta_ : Lavander es linda, y yo también sentiré pena cuando rompa con Marco, pero aún no es el momento… aún no. Gracias por tu comentario ^o^)/

- _Pdsntk_ : Efectivamente mi historia peca de OOC, pero trato de hacerlo lo más apegada a los personajes, como que el fic es lo que imagino que sería un amor adolescente. Jeje. Gracias por leer mi fic (:

- _MaFx98_ : Hola, chica :3 esta conti, siento que le falta mucho… no estoy conforme con ella, pero espero que el próximo capítulo puede compensarlo. Espero te guste y no te preocupes, entiendo que estés ocupada, yo te debo reviews en tu fic :c bueno, en fin, gracias por comentar.

- _IsComingToAnEnd_ : Me alegra mucho de que te guste mi fic, tu comentario me hacer sentir especial jeje (?) aquí la conti, algo cortita, pero como he dicho, le echaré muchas ganas al próximo cap. Gracias por tu review :3

- _Nobody-Nadie_ : Hola, espero que te guste la conti, gracias por tu comentario, la vida apurada es mala ._.) igual, trataré de hacer más largo el capítulo la próxima vez y pues será ahí cuando marqué bien cómo es Lavander.

- _Kanutu_ : Hola, aquí ya vimos un poco menos de negación, pero no todo se resolverá tan fácil. Pero creo que es un gran avance :D gracias por tu review.

- _Mr. NBA_ : gracias por la corrección ñ.ñ y pues tu primo la tendrá más difícil de ahora en adelante… por ahora ya la regó con la novia jeje. Gracias por comentar :D

- _Josh McClane97_ : Tu comentario fue como flotar en el cielo xD gracias, espero que te guste ese capítulo. Los celos vendrán pronto… espero :3

- _Emily Rock_ : Holi. Lavander está basada en Lavender Brown D: me atrapaste, fue al ver esa escena que me inspire para este fic o.o gracias por tu review.

- _Marati2011_ : Gracias por tu cumplida. Aquí la conti ñ.ñ)/

- _DaRk-Ar741_ : Hola, gracias por tu comentario c: espero te guste esta conti, prometo apurarme con el próximo 7u7

- _KrissDomm_ : Gracias por leer el fic y por tu comentario. Aquí está la conti, espero te guste :3

Por cierto, todas las dudas se irán aclarando poco a poco, no desesperan :B

Ojo. No todo va ser felicidad y Starco después de que ellos hayan notado sus sentimientos, Marco aún no se da cuenta al %100 de lo que siente, pero tampoco trataré de hacerlo taaan largo. Ese vine siendo un capítulo como de relleno, como esas escenas cortas que ponen después del ending. Trataré de subir el próximo cap en cuanto pueda, ¿Vale? Bueno, se aceptan comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y tomates :3

¡Suerte! ¡Lu fuera~!


	5. Confrontación

**—Summary** : Marco tiene novia, es una chica linda, amable, divertida y cariñosa, sin embargo, Star no puede estar bien con ella… ¿Por qué? *Starco. Semi-A/U*

 **—Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy.

 **—** **Warning** : ESTO ES UN SEMI-A/U, RECUERDEN ESO Y PUES NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LO QUE SE VE EN ESTA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA. Además, voy a usar OC, pero no serán Mary Sue o Gary Stue o como se llamen.

 **—Pairing** : Marco X Star. Starco para los amigos.

 **—N/A** : Hola, lamento la tardanza. Explicación allá abajo…

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Color Lavanda |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

•Capítulo 5: Confrontación•

* * *

—Eh… yo… ¡Claro que no estoy enamorada de Marco! —exclamó Star de pronto, luego rio y su risa casi pareció auténtica—. Él es mi meeejor amigo en todo el mundo, aparte de ti claro, y pues es imposible que me enamore de él.

Para Pony Head la idea de su mejor amiga enamorada de Marco no era precisamente agradable, aunque sí bastante obvia. El amor que la rubia princesa sentía era muy notorio desde tiempo atrás, en esos momentos lo era mucho más.

—Pues yo creo que…

—Bueno, gracias por escucharme —habló rápidamente Star haciendo exagerados movimientos con las manos—. Creo que quiero dormir un pequeño rato, salúdame a todos por allá, nos vemos, amiga.

—Pero… B-Fly tú…

—¡Adiós, hablamos luego!

Sin más la imagen de Pony Head en el espejo desapareció. Star se acostó en su cama, dejándose caer sin cuidado y prefirió cerrar los ojos, prefirió negarse lo que sentía, había estado funcionando bien por mucho tiempo…

¿Enamorada de Marco? ¿Cómo lo vería a la cara ahora? Un extraño escozor le rodeaba su cabeza y parte de su pecho, todo eso que había sentido desde que supo que Marco tenía novia… pero ahora multiplicado por cien. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil amar a Marco? ¿Por qué darse cuenta de lo que sentía ahora que él era feliz al lado de otra chica? ¿Debía decírselo a Marco? No. Lo mejor era callar, por la felicidad de él… porque eso era correcto… ¿O no?

—¿Por qué estoy tan confundida? —Star se cubrió el rostro con una de sus almohadas—. ¡Mi cabeza duele!

Quizá dormir un rato, de verdad, era todo lo que necesitaba.

.

.

—¿Estás pensando en Star?

La voz de Lavander tenía un tono ácido que Marco no había escuchado hasta ese día, el muchacho se sintió un idiota por decir aquello, aunque era cierto, no estaba mintiendo, pero de todos modos era estúpido haber dicho algo como eso.

¡Cielos, era realmente estúpido! ¿Cómo había podido decir semejante cosa?

—Eh… yo… me refiero a que… —no lograba encontrar las palabras—. Lo siento, no es lo que quería decir… bueno, sí, pero no de la manera en que estás pensando.

De nuevo las palabras que salían de su boca lo traicionaban. Lavander sólo miró a su novio, luego parpadeó y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—¿Qué es lo que estoy pensado según tú, Marco? —el aludido tragó saliva. El tono con el que Lavander habló era aún más serio y lleno de reproche, realmente no era para menos—. No puede ser…

—Escúchame, a lo que me refería… —él se quedó en silencio antes de que ella acabara su frase—. Star y yo siempre nos vamos juntos a casa… y no es que pensara en ella mientras te besaba es que… la deje ir sola a casa y… —el muchacho se calló. Sintió que lo que decía no estaba ayudando nada a su situación deplorable.

Lavander entrecerró los ojos. Marco se mantuvo callado, mirándola esperando que ella dijera algo o lo golpeara, lo que pasara primero. Por su lado, la chica seguía con su escrutinio a su novio. Él había dicho que no es que pensara en Star mientras la besaba, algo muy obvio. Eso no había pasado por su mente… pero si por la de Marco, aunque eso era imposible, totalmente imposible, claro que Marco no pensaría en Star de esa forma, ella era como su hermana.

Aún con el enojo en mente, Lavander trató de calmarse.

— _Respira, respira, cuenta hasta 10 y piensa con claridad, Jones_ —se dijo Lavander mentalmente—. _Recuerda lo que te dijo tu madre, tienes que ser una chica buena, sin enojarte… sin enojarte._

Siempre había tratado de ser una chica tranquila, Lavander no gustaba de ser una manipuladora que se enojaba por todo, debía ser tolerante, comprensiva. Una chica buena. Eso es lo que había aprendido toda su vida.

No tenía que dejarse llevar por pensamientos torpes y causados por su actual molestia. Ese día al conocer a Star, por alguna razón extraña, la había sentido hostil de alguna manera, pero eso seguro sólo era parte de su imaginación. No es como si fueran celos saliendo por parte de la princesa o por parte de ella misma al ver que Marco la quería tanto.

Entre Marco y Star sólo había amistad, fraternidad. Era falsos esos rumores sobre que ellos estaban enamorados y destinados a estar juntos desde los 14 años, sólo rumores. Lavander se sintió confundida. Las ideas se aglomeraron en su mente, tenía que calmarse y solucionar todo, así que iba a usar su mejor tono para hablar. No debía hacer un berrinche, un alboroto… por más que quisiera.

No había que sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

El muchacho estaba mirando fijamente en dirección a casa de Lavander, con notable preocupación, la chica reparó en ello y después de clavó su mirada en él. Estaba realmente enamorada, ¿Verdad?… No iba dejarlo ir al tener su primera pelea, aunque quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

—Oh, debo ir a casa —dijo ella, con voz calmada, como si de pronto fuera otra persona, Marco la miró con sorpresa y conmoción—. Quiero escucharte, lo que quieras decirme, eh, le enviaré un mensaje a mi hermano y listo…para tener más tiempo…

Con mucha destreza, la chica sacó su celular y tecleó a gran velocidad. Le mandó un mensaje a su hermano sobre que se había quedado con su amiga y estarían más tiempo juntas, que llegaría más tarde. Marco la miró y soltó una pregunta:

—¿Segura que eso está bien? Yo… realmente…

—Sí —ella contestó con frialdad y evadió su mirada, sentía que podía llorar de un momento a otro a causa de su confusión interna que aún no se esfumaba del todo, pero también sentía que podía reírse por ser tan tonta.

—Bueno… ¿Entonces…?

—Hay bancas cerca de aquí… podemos ir hacia allá y hablar, digo… si realmente quieres hacerlo… —Marco la miró, dubitativo y ella sonrió de lado, de una forma… extraña—. Por mi hermano no te preocupes, si le aviso no pasa nada…—soltó con desdén.

—Sí, p-pero…

—Tranquilo —y de nuevo esa sonrisa.

¿Ahora ella volvía a ser la chica alegre de siempre? No, su sonrisa tenía algo… Marco se mordió el labio inferior, todavía no lograba formular una frase coherente. Pero estaba levemente preocupado por el hecho de que la estaba haciendo mentir a su hermano para que pudiera aclarar un conflicto que ÉL había iniciado.

Empezaron a caminar hacia las bancas, con ella como guía, en silencio. Lavander pensaba. Marco pensaba… no sabía exactamente en qué, pero lo hacía. Cuando vieron la primera banca no dudaron en sentarse, pero el silencio seguía al igual que los pensamientos.

No sabía por qué, pero la chica empezaba a recordar su vida en lugar de concentrarse en lo que quería decirle y preguntarle a su novio.

Los padres de Lavander se habían separado cuando ella tenía 5 años y su hermano 13, su madre era una mujer de negocios que siempre andaba de un lado a otro, su padre por otra parte era un hombre hogareño que disfrutaba atender el negocio familiar e ir de pesca en vacaciones de verano. Su familia estaba destruida, ahora era su papá quien siempre trabaja, su madre estaba en otro país y su hermano y ella parecían haber estado solos toda su vida. Ni su confidente y mejor amigo de la infancia había podido sanar ese hecho.

Había perdido mucha gente por no saber controlar sus emociones. No perdería a Marco de la misma forma.

La voz de Marco la trajo al presente.

—¿Tú… hermano, realmente, no se molestará? —no era precisamente de lo que querían hablar, pero servía para romper el silencio.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin ver a Marco directamente a la cara.

—Le diré que Brittney me llevó de compras, él la conoce y sabe que podríamos tardar horas haciendo eso —dijo Lavander y se encogió de hombros—. Eso me recuerda, también le mandaré un mensaje a Brittney para que me cubra, por si las dudas —Marco hizo una mueca y ella sacó su móvil—. Ella no es tan mala, no si le haces pensar que ella es la mejor, digo… me ayudará si le prometo conseguirle una cita con un amigo mío que le gusta… lo cual jamás pasará, pero Brit no va a saberlo ahora. Pequeñas mentiras blancas.

La chica comenzó a reír, pero era de manera falsa o por compromiso, eso parecía o por lo menos Marco así lo sintió.

—Lavander… —era hora de hablar, ya.

—Estoy muy molesta, Marco.

—Sí y e-entiendo el por qué es sólo que…

—No, Marco, ya pensé con claridad, no es necesario que expliques nada, estoy molesta conmigo misma —ella frenó las palabras del muchacho—. Hoy… tú quisiste hablar de eso conmigo, me dijiste que era importante, que Star y tú era muy cercanos, yo te dije que no tenías que mencionarlo porque yo lo comprendía a la perfección… pero creo que estaba equivocada, necesito que lo digas de nuevo, Marco —Lavander tomó la mano de Marco—. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por dejarla ir sola a casa? ¿Crees que ella me considere una amenaza? ¿Ella es…?

Antes de que Lavander pudiera acabar la frase, él hizo una mueca de extrañeza y habló:

—¿Una amenaza? —el joven Díaz, empezaba a sentirse más confundido ahora. ¿Amenaza? ¿Sobre qué?

—Bueno, yo soy muy apegada a mi hermano y cuando comenzó a salir con su actual novia, me sentí desplazada, tardé un poco en entender que sólo era mi imaginación… ¿Crees que Star se sienta así con nuestro noviazgo?

No sería la imaginación de Star, él realmente la había dejado. Marco se golpeó mentalmente por ese pensamiento.

—… Sí, yo creo que Star puede llegar a sentir algo así —a Marco le dolió el corazón decir eso, sintió que traicionaba a Star. Pero las palabras habían salido de su boca en busca de tregua, una reconciliación con Lavander es lo que él quería en ese momento.

—Debes decirle que no quiero apartarte de su lado, que ella siempre será tu mejor amiga… y yo tu novia.

—Ya lo he hecho. Ella lo sabe pero —susurró el muchacho más para sí que para su novia—…Star y yo siempre estaremos juntos… somos mejores amigos.

—Mejores amigos —repitió la chica, como para asegurarse y Marco asintió—. Entonces lo entiendo, cariño.

Él apenas y levantó la cabeza, sonrió con algo parecido a la melancolía. Star. Star de nuevo. Star siempre.

—¿Sí?

Él se veía triste y distante, Lavander pensaba que era porque había tenido su primera pelea, pero no. Él estaba triste, se sentía culpable y quería ir a casa por otras razones.

Los ojos azules de la chica se posaron en su novio. Y entonces su mente voló hasta su mejor amigo de la toda su vida, Eden Green. Ella era muy cercana a su amigo, realmente muy cercana, cuando él tuvo novia por primera vez, era una chica bonita que ciertamente le causó celos. Celos de amistad que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo al darse cuenta que era innecesarios.

Y cuando Eden se mudó de casa después de la secundaria y no entró a la misma preparatoria que ella, Lavander sintió envidia de aquellos que tenían la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Si Marco y Star, eran tan cercanos como lo había sido (o lo era) ella con Eden, entendía que su novio pensara en Star… era normal al principio, esa chica rubia acaba de enterarse de su relación, aún no sopesaba que el corazón de Marco ahora debía dividirse, al igual que su tiempo. Eso debía ser.

Tener una persona con quien compartes todo, con quien pasas todo el tiempo y en quien confías para guardar tus secretos es especial. Y que alguien quiera alejar a esa persona de tu lado debe ser terrible, por más mínimo que sea es un cambio no se da tan simple. Ella misma lo había vivido. No debía enojarse con Marco. Él mismo había dicho que Star era como su hermana menor. Porque si lo había dicho él, ¿Verdad?

No había por qué enojarse… no había razón.

De pronto, Lavander sonrió de lado, negando con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Síp, lo entiendo ahora —rectificó la chica—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé de Eden?

—¿Tu mejor amigo? —cuestionó Marco.

—Sí, cuando ella tuvo novia también me sentí un poco mal y tuve celos a ratos —el rostro de Marco se movió en una mueca de sorpresa—. Como los que siente Star, así que ahí hay cosas que me ayudan a comprenderla más… además voy a tratar de ser su amiga cada día, ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece… bien —masculló el chico, luego simplemente no supo que más podía decir. Su situación parecía ser el fin del mundo minutos atrás… se había arreglado todo con sospechosa facilidad.

Normalmente dudaría de todo y haría preguntas para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, pero ahora Marco quería llegar a casa, hablar con Star y dormirse, para despertar. Luego iniciar un nuevo, sin ningún problema, con la vida siendo tan fácil como pasarla bien con Star al luchar contra lo que se presentara y después tener un poco de tiempo con Lavander. Quizá había sido un error presentarlas.

Eso sonaba tan cobarde… ¿Desde cuando él era uno?

—Bueno, entonces nuestra pequeña primera discusión acabó… ahora me doy cuenta que quiero decirte algo, ¿Bien? —la voz de ella era jocosa.

Marco sintió un escalofrío.

—Claro, todo b-bien —él sostuvo la mano de la chica, nervioso por algo que sentía en su pecho—. Te escucho…

—Te amo —ella lo abrazó, colgándose de su cuello—. No quiero perderte nunca, Marco. Te amo… ¿Me escuchas? Te amo.

Marco tragó saliva, ella le había dicho _me gustas mucho_ y _te quiero_ pero esa frase de cinco letras lo desarmó por un segundo, era la primera vez que se lo decía. La imagen de Star reapareció en su mente.

—¿Marco? —Lavander estaba esperando una respuesta.

Su rostro se descompuso en miedo a no escuchar lo que esperaba.

—T-También te amo —murmuró de forma mecánica. Un dolor, una especie de temor se alojó en alguna parte del cerebro del muchacho. Tenía que decir esa frase, ¿Pero era verdad? ¿La amaba más que…?

—Soy muy feliz contigo, Marco —alentó la chica—. Y ahora que todo está bien, que tal si planeamos nuestra próxima, sin nada que incomode a Star, por supuesto.

Él asintió, todavía medio turbado.

Lavander sonrió de manera extraña otra vez. Había resultado. Ser una chica buena y dar un poco de amor, siempre funcionaba.

.

.

Marco llegó y su mamá le dio como bienvenida un interrogatorio de por qué Star había llegado sola a casa ese día. Marco inventó una excusa rápida. Sus padres no sabían sobre su noviazgo con Lavander, ya había tenido una experiencia vergonzosa más de una vez con varias de sus citas y no quería repetirla, aún no estaba listo.

Rápidamente el muchacho subió a la habitación de Star y entró sin más, lo cual no hacía comúnmente, solía tocar antes de entrar. Lo que Marco tuvo como recibimiento fue la estampa de Star dormida, se acercó despertarla, porque, aunque sonara cruel quería decirla ya que estaba en casa y que no volvería a dejarla.

Al estar ahí, en su habitación, Marco caviló que quizá estaba exagerando. Sólo había sido un día, un momento de no estar juntos, se supone que eso no es el fin del mundo. Si él nunca iba a dejarla. Eso era obvio. Pero para ser sinceros le afectaba demasiado…

—Um —justo en ese momento, ella dejó escapar una especie de quejido, como si tuviera un mal sueño.

—¿Star? —Marco se acercó a la cama y le tocó el hombro a su amiga—. ¿Star?

Ella despertó, con los ojos levemente irritados.

—Eh… ¿M-Marco?

—Sí, yo… regresé —susurró él. No quería hablar fuerte, sentía que podía aturdirla si lo hacía.

—Sí, y-ya veo —ella al notar que Marco realmente estaba ahí, se sentó en la cama con rapidez—. Eh, ¿Cómo e-estuvo tu cita? —se atrevió a preguntar, aunque lo que menos quería era saber detalles.

—Tú sabes —Marco se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. T-Todo bien.

—Oh, me alegra.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Más incómodo que el que Marco había experimentado con Lavander. Y era incómodo y doloroso, porque ellos dos siempre tenía de que hablar, qué decirse. Pero ahora las palabras faltaban…

—¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla? —fue lo que se le ocurrió decir al muchacho.

Si una pesadilla podía definirse como soñar una serie de eventos en los cuales ves como tu mejor amigo, de quien estás enamorada, te abandona de diferentes maneras, entonces, sí, Star estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

—Sí, algo así… —fue lo que la princesa atinó a contestar.

Y el silencio maldito apareció de nuevo.

—Creo que, espero que… —Marco quería aclararse de una buena vez. Pedirle una disculpa quizá. Lamentablemente la elocuencia no parecía ser uno de sus dones.

—¿Qué? —Star se encontraba un poco atolondrada e incómoda a más no poder. Que Marco tartamudeara le provocaba una sensación de que quería decirle algo importante, algo que tal vez ella no quería escuchar.

—No debí dejarte sola —Marco habló, lo dijo sin más.

La rubia princesa no contestó nada, sólo lo miró.

—La salida del próximo jueves —agregó él, en un desesperado intento de verla responder—… espero que sea grandiosa. ¿S&D de nuevo?

De pronto, Marco la abrazó y por un segundo, Star pensó que podría llorar de felicidad al sentirlo cerca, al sentirlo… suyo.

—Está bien, Marco —dijo ella, esta vez sonriendo con tanta autenticidad que le dolieron las mejillas—. Y sí, será todo grandioso.

—Claro… y por cierto —el muchacho se alejó de ella, por sólo un segundo—, no dejaré que vuelvas a venir sola casa, no es parte de nuestras costumbres… ¿Vale?

Ella miró su rostro. No quería perderse en sus ojos, pero…

—P-Pero… ¿Lavander? —cuestionó la chica—. ¿Tus citas?

—No te preocupes, todo eso está resuelto.

Era verdad, de alguna forma… era verdad.

—Está bien —ella confió en lo que reflejaban sus palabras. Y lo abrazó por inercia, por un instante, pensó que Marco la rechazaría pero no lo hizo.

Y por muy cruel que sonara, por un momento, todo fue perfecto, por un momento Lavander ni su encanto existió para ellos.

Lo que para otros no era nada, para ellos lo era todo. Lo que para los demás era una exageración vana para ellos era un asunto de suma importancia. Sólo Marco entendía a Star, sólo Star entendía a Marco, se supone que así era.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Star —dijo Marco, como si fuera la primera vez—. Nunca, nunca te voy a dejar sola.

—Marco, Marco —Star dijo su hombre, como un rezo—. Yo… tampoco te voy a dejar.

Cuando ella dijo su nombre, algo en su pecho creció tanto que Marco pudo jurar que realmente él no conocía a ninguna Lavander Jones, menos que le había dicho que la amaba 30 minutos antes.

.

.

Era lunes.

Entre los pasillos de la preparatoria, Star charlaba con Marco. Desde la conversación que ella había tenido con Pony Head no se sentía capaz de ver a su mejor amigo a los ojos, sentía que lo estaba traicionado. Y eso era simplemente horrible.

Y ahora que lo estaba acompañando mientras él guardaba sus libros en su casillero, Star se ponía a pensar que estar alejada de él durante las clases era algo catastrófico, que sus casilleros no estuvieran juntos sólo empeoraba la situación y él le hubiera aclarado que sus citas con Lavander serían sólo los fines de semana no era más alentador. Que la feliz pareja tuviera una larga cita el sábado tampoco fue lo mejor del mundo.

—La salida de este jueves será genial —murmuró Marco—. Eh, iremos a S&D de nuevo, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, sí —Star contestó con rapidez y nerviosismo—. Ya lo habíamos dicho…

Marco hizo una mueca ante su respuesta.

—Oh, es verdad…

La princesa seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos. Y él empezaba a notarlo también empezaba a preocuparse por Star, su actitud hacia a él parecía haber cambiado, Marco lo había notado desde que llegó a casa después de su catastrófica cita. Sabía que ese hecho sería una exageración, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

—Bueno, me voy a clases —dijo Star, al ver la expresión que tenía su mejor amigo en el rostro.

Se dio media vuelta, pero entonces Marco la sujetó de la muñeca. Sus manos de chico… Marco era un chico tan…perfecto. Star agitó la cabeza.

—Oye, es terrible que tengamos un horario diferente, ¿No crees?

—Eh, sí… lo es.

En su voz se detonaba nerviosismo. La chica espera que Marco no lo notara.

—La próxima vez definitivamente estaremos juntos —él le sonrió. Star estuvo a punto de desmoronarse—. ¿Te parece bien?

—Marco —lo miró con una sonrisa auténtica, con las razones de estar enamorada de él revoloteando por su mente—. ¡Por supuesto~!

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a abrazarlo pero desechó la idea con rapidez.

Entonces se dio cuenta que era Marco. Que seguía siendo Marco. Pese a que lo amaba, seguía siendo su mejor amigo también y de la nada, un tema de conversación salió y ninguno de los dos quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad para hablar aunque sea un poco.

Por otro lado del pasillo, Lavander hablaba con su amiga Brittney.

—Por un momento sentí que Marco estaba enamorado de ella, por un momento lo sentí, Brit —susurró Lavander, mirando hacia donde los amigos charlaban—. Y no quiero perder a Marco, pero estoy muy enojada, no puedo ser amiga de Star si sé que ella…

La pelinegra interrumpió a su amiga de forma petulante.

—Pero te dijo que te amaba… o sea, deja de estar lamentándote.

—Sí, lo dijo pero yo se lo dije primero, obviamente no me iba decir _oh, sí, Lavander, pues yo no te amo_ —masculló la chica castaña—. De hecho, dudó un poco antes de decirlo y no me lo dijo cuando fuimos al partido de baseball el sábado, se supone que después de que lo decimos una vez, esto se debe convertir en algo constante… ¿Qué voy a hacer si termina conmigo? Realmente… lo quiero…

—O sea, Lav, estás loca —dijo Brittney haciendo un ademán—. No sé porque me tomó la molestia explicarte esto…

—¿Qué?

—Star no quiere con tu novio —dijo Brittney—. Está celosa porque Marco tiene pareja y ella no. No sé si ya te lo había dicho, pero antes, en la secundaria Star era muy popular con los chicos… ahora ellos huyen de esa loca por lo rara que es, ¿Captas? Yo también he tenido amigas que cuando me ven con mi novio súper modelo, buscan desesperadamente atención y se consiguen un novio, eso es lo que le hace falta a la loca de Star…

—Eso no tiene sentido —susurró Lavander—. Nada de sentido.

—Claro que sí. A esta edad todos queremos un novio —fue la cortante respuesta de la pelinegra—. ¿Quién de las dos sabe más de hombres y ha tenido más de 10 novios, querida?

—Pues… tú… pero…

Janna las estaba escuchando, mientras fingía estar concentrada en su casillero, supo que era el momento de actuar. La chica del gorro le echó una rápida mirada a Star y Marco, era obvio que ellos… necesitaban la ayuda de Cupido. Lavander también necesitaba un empujón para comprender ciertas cosas. Había que jugar un poco con ellos para poder ayudarlos.

—Hola, chicas —saludó Janna, como si apareciera de la nada—. Soy Janna, no nos había presentado formalmente —le dijo a Lavander.

—Eh… ¿Hola? Soy Lavander y…

—¿Qué rayos quieres, Janna? —soltó Brit interrumpiendo a su compañera.

—Ayudarlas con su… problemita —Janna se encogió de hombros—. Las oí por error. Y tengo una idea, respecto al punto que decía Brittney, quien tiene razón…

Lavander miraba sorprendida a la chica recién llegada. ¿Qué demonios…?

—Está bien, te escuchamos. Más vale que sea bueno lo que vayas a decir. Todo por calmarte a ti y tus locura, cariño —susurró Brittney viendo a Lavander.

En el último año de secundaria, Janna y Brittney se habían empezado a llevar bien así que la petulante chica no habría podido dar otra respuesta.

Lavander la miró con sorpresa, pero si Brittney estaba dispuesta a escucharla debía tener algo interesante que decir:

—Sí, te escuchamos.

.

.

El profesor Lavish los había dejado salir un poco antes de la hora pautada. Star estaba esperando Marco, porque presumiblemente se iría a casa con él ese lunes por la tarde.

Star cerró la puerta de su casillero, alegre. Entonces una amiga suya se acercó y habló sin irse por las ramas.

—Star… —llamó Janna—. ¿Todo bien? Te he notado un poco decaída… ¿Tiene que ver con la nueva novia de Marco?

Los ojos azules de Star se abrieron como platos y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, casi tropieza con sus propios pies al retroceder un paso.

—Je, cla-claro que no, yo soy tan alegre como siempre —contestó con los ojos aún muy abiertos—. ¿De… De qué hablas, Janna?

La chica se acomodó su gorro y sonrió ladina.

—No tienes que fingir conmigo, Star —apremió la chica—. Sé lo que estás sintiendo. Justo en estos momentos, crees que estás enamorada de Marco, ¿Cierto?

—Yo… —Star no supo cómo responder a aquella pregunta. ¿Cómo Janna había notado su malestar tan velozmente? Si, en realidad, ellas no eran tan cercanos ni tenían tanta empatía como para leerse el disco.

—¿Cierto?

Janna sabía que la rubia princesa podía ser muy ingenua, y ahora tenía todos sus mecanismos de defensa bajos y ella aprovecharía eso para ser su buena obra. Ayudaría a acabar con la miseria de Marco, Star e incluso con la de Lavander Jones.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Al ver a la chica del gorro tan segura, Star no puedo seguir negándose. Quizá ella era la persona que la escucharía y la ayudaría a entender. Eso debía ser lo más lógico… tal vez.

—Ja, Star, yo sé muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, los sentimientos de culpa que te agobian y la confusión que te aturde. Pero antes de que nada, debo decirte que tú no estás enamorada de Marco, sólo crees estarlo…

—¿Qué? —se pasmó Star—. Pero acabas de decir…

Su confusión ahora era mayor. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—No, Star —susurró Janna, con la voz aterciopelada en malicia—. Tú sólo tienes celos porque Marco tiene novia y tú no tienes novio desde que chico con cuernos… eso es todo, tú sólo quieres una relación amorosa… a tu edad eso es normal —Janna entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué…? Yo no…

—Estás en la negación, tranquila. Yo te ayudo, amiga. Sé mucho sobre esto o acaso crees que simplemente adiviné todo lo que sientes —habló Janna, con su voz tan persuasiva como siempre.

—Pero es que…

—Sshhh —la acalló Janna, acercándose más poniendo sus dedos en los labios de la princesa—. ¿Confías en mí? ¿Quieres ayuda para dejar de sentirte mal?

—Pues sí… creo.

—Entonces, tengo el evento perfecto para buscarte un lindo novio… y solucionar tus problemas, chica.

Star rio nerviosa, contrariada. Ahora estaba más confundida, Jana se miraba muy segura en lo que decía. Su mente era un caos cada vez más grande.

—A-Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Cuál? —fue lo único que Star atinó a decir.

—La fiesta de Lavander este viernes —susurró Janna con malicia.

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Continuará |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

* * *

 **N/A:** Me supongo que piensan que este capítulo fue una mierda. Yo lo creo así… está bien si se quejan.

Seré directa, a la persona que más amo en el mundo se le detectó cáncer terminal y falleció hace poco, y no daré más explicaciones porque mi intención no es dar lástima para que leen mi fic o algo como eso. Sólo espero que entienden que escribir continuaciones de fics no ha sido mi prioridad en estos meses… pero esta historia no la dejo, tranquilos, sólo que no sé cuándo pueda subir cap de nuevo. Les pido algo de compresión…

Perdón por tardar de todos modos, perdón por confundir el sexo de los lectores, y por no poder leer o comentar fics, lo siento. De verdad, en cuanto pueda, lo haré. Gracias por sus comentarios lindos. Gracias en serio. Y también perdón por no contestar review por review como me gusta hacerlo. La próxima vez será, espero…

Sin más, mucha suerte. Lu fuera.


	6. Viejos Amigos, Nuevas Amigas

**—Summary** : Marco tiene novia, es una chica linda, amable, divertida y cariñosa, sin embargo, Star no puede estar bien con ella… ¿Por qué? *Starco. Semi-A/U*

 **—Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy.

 **—** **Warning** : Esto es un Semi-A/U. Además, voy a usar OC, ya saben. Y otra cosilla, este fic fue planeado cuando yo sólo había visto los primeros caps de la primera temporada así que si salen cosas que se desajustan a lo que hay en la segunda temporada (que es genial *O*) lo siento mucho :/

 **—Pairing** : Marco X Star. Starco para los amigos.

 **—N/A** : La uni es terrible y no tener humor de ni salir a la calle es un problemooo :D

Estaré haciendo como dos o tres capítulos cortitos como este, aunque sea mientras puedo tener tiempo de hacer uno más largo. Gracias por sus comentarios pasados y pues acabo de escribir este cap hace 20 minutos, no puedo esperar a revisarlo, ya saben que no tengo beta. Perdón por posibles errores de ortografía y gramática.

A la historia ya no le queda tanto, siento que casi se acaba D:

Y pues los quiero (?)

Nos leemos allá abajo.

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Color Lavanda |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

•Capítulo 6: Viejos Amigos, Nuevas Amigas•

* * *

Hablar con Oskar nunca fue una de las actividades favoritas de Marco, sinceramente pensaba que ese chico era problemático, sin embargo, tampoco podía quejarse, siempre que necesitó la ayuda de Oskar, este se la brindó sin quejas, aunque claro que Marco acababa con más problemas de los que tenía al principio… la intención era la que contaba. Y para agregar, a Marco le caía mejor Oskar desde que Star ya no tenía sus ojos puestos en él.

Y ahí estaba Marco, en S&D, con Ferguson, Alfonzo y Oskar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

A la hora de la salida, cuando Star dijo que se iría con Janna a quién sabe dónde, Marco no supo que más hacer, Lavander ya había quedado de salir de compras con Brittney. Marco se consideró a sí mismo un patético patán cuando pensó que si Star no estaba, podía ir detrás de Lavander como un cachorro… ¡Maldición! Todo un drama del viernes pasado por dejar sola a Star para luego querer remplazarla con Lavander a la primera, Marco tampoco se había sentido orgulloso de ese último pensamiento; su novia no era el suplo de nadie… quizá era mejor pasar solo la tarde, tan fácil como eso…

Y entonces habían aparecido sus dos viejos amigos de siempre para acompañarlo, o más bien para aferrarse a él como lapas, no es que le molestaran, pero había momentos en que podían ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Que Oskar se les uniera cuando iban caminando por el estacionamiento de la preparatoria había sido una sorpresa, una muy grata, a decir verdad, porque así no habían tenido que caminar ni un poco. El auto de Oskar podía lucir como un pedazo de aluminio con ruedas, pero aun funcionaba bien.

—Está comida está deliciosa —murmuró Ferguson casi con lágrimas en los ojos luego frunció el entrecejo. Marco volvió a la realidad—. No sé por qué no nos habías traído aquí, Marco.

El tono de voz que su amigo usó, causó escalofríos en el nombrado, había sido una extraña mezcla de un tono de novia celosa, la tía lejana que da miedo y las ancianitas que quieren dejarte sin mejillas de tantos pellizcos.

—Es porque tiene novia —aseguró Alfonzo, dándole un golpe en el costado a Ferguson—. Ya no está al mismo nivel que nosotros…

Marco regresó la vista a su hamburguesa, y luego fijó sus ojos en Oskar.

—Siempre pensé que tu novia sería Star —moviendo los dedos al ritmo de una canción sobre la mesa, al tiempo que masticaba, Oskar habló.

El chico del historial había dicho aquello como si fuera lo más normal de mundo, sin recato alguno.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga —susurró Marco, dando un sorbo a su bebida. Tratando de que en su mente no trascendiera lo que Oskar acababa de decir.

—En la preparatoria todos conocen a Star Butterfly —añadió Oskar, de manera despreocupada.

—Es que Star es genial… —a Marco se le escapó una sonrisita tonta al recordar a su mejor amiga caminando y haciendo magia entre los pasillos y casilleros de la preparatoria.

—Sí, Star es una chica genial —dijo Oskar, sin cuidado, para luego seguir comiendo.

Con el ceño fruncido y sin dejar de mirar a Oskar, Marco agarró su hamburguesa y se la llevó a la boca. Él ya había dicho que Star era genial, Oskar no había tenido que repetirlo. Tragó ruidosamente, por alguna razón desconocida se sentía molesto.

—Eso ya lo dije yo —Marco no estaba seguro si lo había dicho o lo había pensado, cuando los otros tres chicos en la mesa lo miraron extrañados por el tono de molestia en sus palabras, supo que lo había dicho, sin dudas.

No había podido evitarlo. No se había sentido cómodo con Oskar hablando así de Star… ¡Vaya! Eso sí que era el colmo. Una verdadera tontería.

—¿Qué te pasa, Marco? —cuestionó Alfonzo.

—Nada —contestó el joven Díaz. Todos, menos él mismo, le restaron importancia a su anterior comentario y siguieron comiendo con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, debo irme… —anunció Oskar, pasado un rato de cortas pláticas sin importancia, el muchacho se limpió las manos y la boca con una servilleta de papel y se puso de pie.

Marco asintió y Oskar se encaminó a la salida.

—¡Oye! ¡Se va sin pagar su parte! —Alfonzo entró en pánico.

—¡Y además ahora tendremos que irnos caminando! —berreó Ferguson.

Por otro lado, a Marco ni siquiera le importaba tener que pagar lo que Oskar se había comido. Sus pensamientos se habían enfrascado en Star, esa tarde cuando salieron de la escuela y ella anunció que iría con Janna a otro lugar, por la cabeza de Marco sólo había ideas enfrascada sobre cómo olvidar que Star lo había botado como a un par de zapatos viejos.

Quería olvidarla en esos momentos, aunque a la que se terminaba haciendo a un lado de su mente era a Lavander. Para Marco era como si saber que Star existía estuviera mal. Deseaba con pensar en su rubio cabello, en su risa y la bonita sensación que le dejaban sus abrazos.

Pero Oskar se la había recordado. Y ahora, Marco no podía evitar pensar en ella de nuevo, en sus razones para dejarlo plantado… ¿Sería una venganza por lo de viernes y su cita con Lavander? Imposible, Star no era esa clase de persona, era muy buena como para hacer algo como eso.

Oh, Star.

Todos sus momentos juntos, los sacrificios que habían hecho el uno por el otro. Sus abrazos y sus palabras de aliento. Todo parecía irse por un vórtice que no conducía a ninguna parte. ¿Cuál era la razón? ¿Por qué no podía pensar así de Lavander, si ella era su novia?

Los recuerdos y pensamientos extraños azotaban la mente de Marco. Era nostálgico y casi mágico. A Marco nunca le gustó huir de sus problemas, o que alguien le resolviera la vida. De alguna forma, le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera. Pero en esos momentos se hallaba tan estresado e indeciso que deseaba que apareciera un ángel, un alíen o cualquier ser mágico existente y le dijera que hacer. Necesitaba una señal, un milagro o al menos una persona que entendiera como se sentía, aunque claro, no es como si la buena suerte fuera a entrar por la puerta sin más.

Con cierto pesar, Marco suspiró y viró sus ojos hacia Ferguson y Alfonzo, quienes seguían hablando y quejándose a su lado, sin la más mínima idea de que la mente de su amigo era un caos en esos momentos.

Minutos después de que Oskar salió del lugar, una chica entró… una chica que Marco conocía muy bien. Alfonzo y Ferguson comenzaron a cuchichear.

—Es Jackie…

—Marco, ve a hablar con ella.

—No seas idiota, entiende que Marco tiene novia.

—Ah, cierto.

Marco tan sólo se limitó a ignorar a sus dos amigos, se levantó y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Jackie Lynn Thomas…

.

.

.

Star y Janna estaban charlando tranquilamente en una pequeña fuente de sodas que estaba cerca de la casa de la última. Las dos chicas parecía que tenían mucho de qué hablar después del ofrecimiento de Janna.

—No sé si sea buena idea ir a la fiesta de Lavander, creo… creo que yo no le agrado mucho —Star prefería ser sincera. Aunque claro que omitió que quizá Lavander tampoco le agradaba a ella.

—No digas eso, Star —dijo Janna con una sonrisa ladina—. Yo digo que le caes muy bien.

En el momento en que Janna le dijo que lo que le hacía falta era un novio, Star pensó que se no podía estar más equivocada, porque ella quería a Marco, y si él no era su novio, no tenía caso tratar de salir con alguien. Sin embargo, Janna, junto a Lavander y hasta Brittney, habían hablado y dicho tantas cosas que Star comenzó a dudar sobre si tenían razón o no.

La rubia princesa ya ni sabía qué pensar.

A fin de cuentas, Janna quería ayudar y Star estaba dispuesta a permitírselo, no quería ser mala amiga, ya tenía suficiente con ser infeliz ante la relación de Marco y Lavander.

Así que Star permitiría que el plan de las chicas, o sólo de Janna, Star ya ni sabía, siguiera su curso y después simplemente les diría que el muchacho que le presentarán no era su tipo y fin del asunto.

—Mira, ahí viene Lav y Brittney.

Las dos chicas recién llegadas se sentaron en la misma mesa que Janna y Star, frente a ellas, cara a cara, y comenzaron una charla a base de ropa de temporada, maquillaje y chicos guapos.

—¿Por qué no le hablas a Star del chico que le presentarás el viernes, eh, Lavander? —en algún momento de la conversación, preguntó Janna, con esa vocecilla maliciosa que sólo usaba de vez en cuando—. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Lo mencionaste… ¿Eden, cierto?

Janna sabía que Lavander y su mejor amigo, Eden, tenían una historia similar a la de Marco y Star, para Janna hacerla de cupido no era precisamente un hobby, pero cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad las cosas siempre se ponían interesante… ya necesitaría la ayuda de algunos querubines para que su plan no fallara.

—¿Puedo hacerlo, Star?

Lavander no gustaba de imaginar a Marco secretamente enamorado de Star. Pero la idea de Eden ligando con Star tampoco le venía bien.

—Eh, claro… —Star estaba incómoda, seguramente.

Lavander se sintió nerviosa y también un poco mal. Star parecía una buena chica, demasiado ingenua desde su punto de vista, pero si tenía que engañarla o manipularla para asegurarse de que Marco estuviera a su lado, lo haría sin dudar. Con Eden las cosas se arreglarían más tarde.

—Te presentaré a un amigo —parlamentó Lavander—. Es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, es muy dulce y guapo y…

—¿Eden? —Brittney agrandó los ojos por la sorpresa—. Me has mentido diciendo que me conseguirás una cita con él y jamás lo has hecho. Pero… ¿Ahora vienes y dejas que él salga con Star La Rara Butterfly?

—Pero Britt, tú tienes novio… —susurró Lavander.

—Sí, pero si puedo tener uno mejor y que me guste más sólo tengo que dejar al que tengo ahora, ¿No? —obvió la chica de cabello negro, con voz petulante.

Las tres chicas miraron a la arrogante pelinegra, Lavander le dio un leve codazo y entonces fue que Brittney se dio cuenta de su error.

—Digo… es una broma —fingió una risa. Brittney no quería quedar como una chica fácil o algo por el estilo—. Es que me enojé con mi novio y pues… ah, bueno, no todos podemos tener una relación perfecta como la que tú tienes con Marco Díaz, Lav.

—Eh, bueno —los nervios asaltaron a la chica, con los ojos de Star y Janna mirándole con fijeza era difícil decir que todo estaba bien—. Lo que digas…

—No seas modesta. ¿Les has dicho que Marco te dijo que te ama el viernes pasado? —Brittney Wong se giró para encarar a Star y Janna—. Él se lo dijo durante toda la cita, están muy enamorados…

Janna alzó una ceja y miró a Star, quien escuchaba atenta lo que Brittney seguía proliferando.

—Debe de haber sido muy romántico —continuaba Brittney haciendo exagerados gestos—. En el parque, con muchos besos y derramando miel. Algo cliché para mi gusto, pero nada como escuchar un _te amo_ de tu novio…

Star se puso de pie. Marco amaba a Lavander Jones y se lo había dicho, más de una vez según Brittney. Marco era realmente feliz con Lavander Jones. Star suspiró resignada, entonces, ella tendría que intentarlo con alguien más. Para así jamás, ni de broma, ni sin intención, arriesgar la felicidad de Marco, su mejor amigo.

—¿Star?

Janna se puso de pie también, si Star se iba ella también lo haría. El comentario de Brittney había sido una sorpresa, nada que Janna no pudiera manejar, claro, pero aun así todo podía pasar cuando de Star se trataba, Janna lo sabía muy bien, era lo que le gustaba de ser su amiga, y cuando estaba a punto de rebatir con alguna frase mordaz lo que Brittney acababa de decir, Star se le adelantó a hablar.

—Sin dudas, quiero ir a tu fiesta el viernes, Lavander —manifestó la rubia princesa, mirando a la aludida—. Y quiero conocer a tu amigo Eden…

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Continuará |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

* * *

 **N/A:** De nuevo, no puedo contestar los comentarios. Lo siento. La próxima vez si lo haré. Sin más, sólo les digo que para los que lean en Wattpad me hice una cuenta allá y estoy publicando este mismo fic, con levísimas (casi invisibles) modificaciones, por si les gusta leer más en esa plataforma, me pueden hallar como SweetLuisee :3

¿Ahora, de las 41 personas que tienen esta historia en sus favoritos, alguien dejará un review?

PD: en una semana, les traigo el nuevo capítulo, que será igual de corto que este. Sorry.


	7. Revelaciones Y Suspicacia

**—Summary** : Marco tiene novia, es una chica linda, amable, divertida y cariñosa, sin embargo, Star no puede estar bien con ella… ¿Por qué? *Starco. Semi-A/U*

 **—Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy.

 **—** **Warning** : Esto es un Semi-A/U. Además, voy a usar OC, ya saben. Y otra cosilla, este fic fue planeado cuando yo sólo había visto los primeros caps de la primera temporada así que si salen cosas que se desajustan a lo que hay en la segunda temporada (que es genial *O*) lo siento mucho :/

 **—Pairing** : Marco X Star. Starco para los amigos.

 **—N/A** : Sin más el capítulo :3

Ya saben, fic con muchos errores porque no tengo tiempo de revisar y tampoco tengo beta. Como siempre, espero el capítulo esté entendible xD

Nos leemos allá abajooooooo.

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Color Lavanda |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

•Capítulo 7: Suspicacia•

* * *

Marco se quedó mirando a Jackie, casi como en los viejos tiempos donde estaba más que loco de amor por ella. La chica se percató con rapidez de su mirada.

—Hola, Marco —saludó Jackie con una sonrisa afable—. ¿Te quieres sentar?

La muchacha señaló una mesa vacía en el restaurante, acto seguido caminó y se sentó en ella, esperando que Marco hiciera lo mismo. Sí, esa naturalidad era normal. Ellos habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, aún lo eran…

Con paso lento y arrastrando los pies, Marco se sentó frente a su antiguo amor platónico.

—Oh, estás con tus amigos —murmuró Jackie al ver a Ferguson y Alfonzo por allá, hablando de quién sabe qué. Se miraban levemente… afligidos—. ¿Y Star?

Era obvio que Jackie preguntaría por Star. Porque, vamos, Marco y Star siempre estaban juntos. Por su lado, Marco abrió la boca para responder, pero en esos momentos se dio cuenta que no sabía qué decir, siendo más preciso no sabía dónde estaba Star y eso era parte de la razón por la que había ido corriendo a donde estaba Jackie.

Como si la joven Thomas fuese ese ángel salvador que él estaba deseando.

—¿Estás bien? —Jackie habló. Marco llevaba como 3 minutos sentado mirando un punto indefinido, sin hacer nada, sólo estaba ahí, eso sin duda era algo para preocuparse.

—Yo… quería preguntar algo —dijo al fin el muchacho, sintiéndose avergonzado.

Jackie le miró levemente extrañada.

—Oh, claro —dijo la chica—. Puedes hacerlo.

—Lo que pasa es que… ack, es algo vergonzoso.

Cuando Marco iba a pedir permiso para empezar a explicar todo su problema se dio cuenta que las cosas no podían ser así. No podía simplemente llegar y pedir un consejo para resolver su vida. ¿En qué estaba pensado? Nada era tan fácil. Se lo repetía, él no era así. No podía esperar a que en el mundo pasara algo extraordinario y todo se resolviera.

Si Star y él iban a mantener su amistad por siempre, justo como debía ser, sería porque ambos lograron encontrar lo forma de limar cualquier aspereza creada en los últimos días. No porqué Marco fue corriendo como niñita asustada a pedir ayuda porque que se sentía frustrado.

Marco se sintió más que avergonzado. Ni sabía que preguntar. No debería de haberse complicado tanto, sólo debería irse a su casa, hablar con Star y decirle… decirle lo mucho que la quería, recitarle todas las razones por las que eran amigos y volver a marcar ese punto de estar juntos siempre.

—¿Marco?

—¿Ah?

—Estás distraído hoy, ¿no?

Marco volvió a la realidad y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Por su suerte, hubo una breve interrupción por parte del mesero del lugar, quien llegó con un trato amable y atendió a Jackie para luego irse por donde había venido.

Había que poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Marco tenía novia, una chica linda llamada Lavander, pero a Marco parecía importarle más su mejor amigo Star, porque Star era algo así como su todo… Cielos, si Lavander supiera todo lo que él pensaba de Star… no, si alguien supiera que para Marco no había nadie más importante que Star, con su sonrisa alegre y los corazones en sus mejillas, su cabello o esa forma de moverse por todos lados como si el mundo estuviera hecho para ella, más de uno afirmaría que Marco estaba más que enamorado de Star.

¿Desde cuándo su mente se empeñaba en recordar a Star de esa manera tan fantástica y sublime? ¿Desde cuándo él…?

—No se lo diré a nadie —dijo Jackie, con una sonrisa sincera—. Si es lo que te preocupa.

—¿Eh? —Marco ya ni sabía que rayos estaba haciendo ahí. Genial, ahora hasta había perdido el hilo de la conversación… ¿De qué hablaba Jackie? ¿Leía mentes? Oh, no…

—Sobre lo que quieres preguntarme —Jackie alzó las cejas—. Esa cosa vergonzosa…

—Oh, bueno… —el muchacho se mordió el labio inferior, aliviado.

Vamos, Marco. Vamos, piensa en una excusa… ya había dicho que no quería involucrar a Jackie en el asunto, ¿qué le decía ahora?

El mesero apareció de nuevo, siendo la salvación de Marco, quien desvió la vista a un lado, buscando qué decir y entonces vio que, en una de las otras mesas del restaurante, un mesero llevaba un pastel de cumpleaños a un niño que tenía un triangular y colorido gorrito.

Cumpleaños…

Cuando el mesero se había ido después de dejar el pedido de Jackie, la chica seguía expectante.

—¿En serio, estás bien, Marco Díaz? —susurró Jackie, sin tocar su comida.

Marco jugó con sus manos sobre la mesa y comenzó:

—Lavander, quiero decir mi novia, ella… —él se frenó un segundo.

—¿Sí? —alentó a continuar Jackie, sabía perfectamente quien era la novia de su amigo, los había visto muy cariñosos en los pasillos de la preparatoria más de una vez.

—Ella cumple años el viernes y yo no sé qué regalarle —mintió el muchacho.

Vaya, si ese era el menor de sus problemas.

—Bueno —Jackie jugó con la fajilla de su bebida, con expresión extrañada, pero sin dejar de sonreír—. No es que no quiera responderte, pero… ¿has considerado preguntarle a Star? Digo con lo mucho que se parecen, estoy segura que ella sabrá mejor que yo, o quizá…

Marco dejó de escuchar… ¿Quiénes se parecían?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Marco—. ¿Star y yo nos parecemos?

Una fresca carcajada por parte de Jackie lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—No —dijo Jackie—. Star y Lavander se parecen. Es decir, podrías ponerle una peluca rubia a tu novia y pintarle corazones en las mejillas… sería como la gemela de Star. Además, las dos son muy efusivas cuando se emocionan y… —dejó de hablar al notar la expresión de Marco, como si le acabaran de contar una historia aterradora.

—Yo no… —fue lo único que él dijo.

No, ellas no se parecían en lo absoluto. Lavander era calmada y Star era indómita. Lavander era una chica bonita, Star era la única chica que Marco miraba de forma realmente especial…

Star era irremplazable y Lavander una buena chica que hacía sentir a Marco especial, pero no tan especial como lo hacía sentir Star.

—¿No lo habías notado? —preguntó Jackie, con calma.

Marco sólo parpadeó y pensó. Si a Lavander Jones le colocaran una peluca y todo el maquillaje del mundo, le pusieran el vestido más bonito de la historia… ni siquiera así podría ser un poco similar a su mejor amiga. No le causaría jamás la misma emoción, Marco frunció el ceño de nuevo, su corazón latía sólo por Star… porque estaba… estaba enamorado de ella.

Sin saber que más hacer, Marco estuvo a nada de dejar de respirar. Jackie agrandó los ojos.

—Me estás preocupando —aseguró Jackie, con franqueza—. ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Peleaste con Star?

—No, no, no… s-sólo que… todo está bien, bueno, no realmente —Marco se estampó la mano en la frente, cerró los ojos fuertemente—. Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente…

Cosas como darte cuenta que posiblemente estás saliendo con la persona equivocada. Cosas como darte cuenta que tu mejor amiga es la verdadera chica de tus sueños.

—¿Qué cosas? —había que aclararlo, Jackie no era una chismosa, pero ver a Marco sin Star, con esa expresión angustiada y estresada era para ponerse serios.

—Cosas malas… creo —dijo Marco, con voz nasal.

—Oh… —Jackie se quedó sin palabras, por unos segundos.

—Sí —Marco rio, nervioso. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Salir corriendo?

—¿Por qué no vas con el consejero de la escuela? —sugirió Jackie. Si no podía ayudarlo, al menos le diría a Marco quien si podía—. Puedes hablarle de esas cosas malas. Yo fui cuando discutí con una amiga. Justin y Oskar también fueron. El señor Lavish es genial, sabes.

Marco miró a Jackie con media sonrisa. No sabía que era lo más raro de la noche, saber que lo que sentía por Star era más que amistad o enterarse que Oskar había ido con el consejero escolar…

No era mala idea, en realidad. Quizá era lo que necesitaba.

—Lo pensaré…

.

.

Ya era miércoles, hora de la salida. El martes se había pasado volando, entre que Marco había ido a comprar el regalo para Lavander y que Star había tenido otra salida con Janna, el contacto entre Díaz y Butterfly no había sido precisamente muy íntimo. Aunque claro que Marco comenzara a notar que estaba enamorado de Star no ayudaba a mucho a que su contacto fuera más cercano.

Marco y Star no habían hablado sobre nada importante, el lunes por la tarde cuando Marco llegó su casa, Star ya estaba ahí, en la sala haciendo su tarea de matemáticas rodeada de los perritos laser.

Bonita y sonriente, enamorándolo un poquito más.

Ninguno de los dijo nada sobre los eventos que habían pasado recientemente, mucho menos de lo que sentían. Sólo habían seguido como si nada, platicando de todo un poco y siendo los mismos de siempre. Todo parecía estar bien. Y ese era el problema, sólo parecía…

En la cabeza de Star aún daban vuelta las palabras de Brittney. Marco Díaz tenía novia y la amaba tanto que se lo había repetido un montón de veces en su última cita. Por su lado, Marco no quería pensar en nada, tal vez debía ir a hablar con el consejo escolar, quizá después de eso sus ideas se aclararían…

—Y… ¿qué le regalarás a Lav este viernes? —Star cerró la puerta de su casillero.

Marco hizo una mueca. ¿Desde cuándo era Lav y no Lavander?

Oh, Lavander. Marco también había estado alejado de ella, sólo comunicándose por mensajes de texto. Muchos, pero muchos mensajes, pero ni siquiera la había visto, lo cual de alguna forma era bueno, el joven Díaz no sabía cómo darle la cara.

Una parte de Marco sabía que debía hablar con ella, tenía que decirle que entre ellos todo había… terminado. No había más opciones, era egoísta mentirle a Lavander respecto a sus sentimientos, pero… ¿cómo terminar con Lavander cuando ella acababa de decirle que lo amaba? ¡Además su cumpleaños estaba cerca! No, no. Marco no podía ser tan vil, tenía que esperar y…

—Eh… sí —Marcó se encogió de hombros, fingiendo tranquilidad—. Un collar, creo.

—Oh, lindo —fue la respuesta de Star, casi carente de emoción.

Los adolescentes se paseaban por los pasillos de la preparatoria, sin embargo, por segundos, Marco y Star sentían que estaban solos.

—Supongo —Marco sacudió la cabeza y trato de hablar con más ánimos—. Le compré uno ayer, y compré otro más, pero no es para ella… ¿sabes que collar es?

Star negó con la cabeza, levemente cohibida, pero sin dejar curvar los labios en una sonrisa, medio fingida, medio real.

—El que vimos en el centro comercial la otra vez —de su bolsillo el muchacho sacó el collar y se lo dio a Star—. Es para ti.

—¡El que tiene forma de estrella con un corazón dentro! —Star no podía evitar sentirse alegre antes eso regalo de Marco—. ¡Gracias, Marco!

Por segundos todo volvía a ser como antes.

Cuando miró ese collar que Star le había mencionado que era tan bonito, no pudo evitar comprarlo también. El regalo que había elegido para Lavander sólo había sido un collar del color favorito de su novia, podía sonar cruel, pero Marco ya ni se acoraba de la forma que tenía.

Sin más, Star abrazó a Marco, fue correspondida de inmediato.

Él quería mencionar que estaba ansioso por su salida del jueves. No era libre como hacer eso.

Él sintió una punzada en el pecho. Lo que sentía se llamaba culpa… ¿Qué pensaría Star si supiera que estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Qué le dirían sus amigos y Lavander? Suerte que sus padres no sabían nada de la situación o ya lo hubiera sermoneando de esa forma tan particular que tenían…

La rubia princesa cortó el abrazo. Marco no quería tener secretos con ella, ¿cómo explicarle la situación dubitativa en la que estaba?

 _¿Recuerdas que te acabo de presentar a mi novia? Pues olvídalo porque de quien estoy enamorado es de ti y ya no sé qué hacer._ Dios, eso era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza y sonaba terriblemente estúpido.

De pronto, Hope, Sabrina, Janna, Lavander, Brittney y esa chica loca fan de Star aparecieron de la nada, caminando juntas por los pasillos.

—Te la robamos un momento —dijo Janna, tomando del brazo a Star—. La llevaremos a casa después de ir de compras…

—Cl-Claro… espera… ¿qué está pasando? —Marco habló, sorprendido.

—Nada, sólo planeamos algunas cosas sobre este viernes, cosas de chicas —fue el turno de Lavander de hablar, justo antes de acercarse a Marco y darle un breve beso en los labios—. Nos vemos —ella se alejó con el resto de las chicas.

Marco dio un paso para atrás y fingió una sonrisa. La culpa de nuevo.

Marco no podía ver a Star y enojarse consigo mismo por no poder abrazarla y decirle todo lo que estaba descubriendo respecto a su relación. Pero tampoco podía ver a Lavander y no sentirse un pedazo de basura.

Si tan sólo hubiese visto a Star y no hubiese sentido nada todo estaría bien. Pero desde su plática con Jackie Lynn Thomas era consciente que cada vez que miraba directo a los ojos de Star era como si volviese a nacer… era ya demasiado obvio lo que sentía para seguir negándolo.

Sin más que hacer y después de quedarse solo, Marco comenzó a caminar, buscaría a Ferguson y Alfonzo, habían dicho que tenían que planear un trabajo en equipo o algo por el estilo.

Por otro lado, Star y las chicas charlaban animadamente, o al menos un intento de eso. Star se sentía extraña al estar sólo con chicas, sentía que, aunque la pasara genial con ellas, le hacía falta algo y ese algo era Marco.

Pero ella no podía estar cerca de él por ahora. Star no podía ver a Marco sin querer abrazarlo hasta que se acabara el tiempo.

—¡Aghh, Star, yo quiero elegir tu vestido! —dijo aquella chica de cabello negro y extraña fascinación por Star—. ¡O mejor aún… yo seré tu vestido!

La princesa ignoró el comentario sin sentido de su amiga y prefirió seguir escuchando a Sabrina.

—Bueno, creo que Lavander puede ir de color lila y nosotros de azul —dijo Sabrina—. El azul es un color muy lindo… esto será genial.

—Me parece bien eso que dices del color azul —dijo alguien, Star ni supo quién había sido.

—O color naranja, está muy de moda.

—Ir del mismo color no es algo tonto, ¿eh?

—¿Y las bebidas? ¿Y la música?

Star hizo una mueca. Lo le importaba mucho que usaría…

—El rosa también es un color lindo —fue el único aporte de Star a la plática.

—Cierto, Star puede aparecer ropa genial con su brujería —añadió Hope.

—Es magia —dijo Star, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sí, lo que sea… —Janna le restó importancia a los términos—. ¿Eso es un _sí_ , Star?

En algún momento de la plática, Lavander se alejó de las demás y marcó en su móvil el número de una persona muy especial.

—¿Eden? ¡Hola! —comenzó Lavander, hablando con su móvil pegado a la oreja—. Bueno, verás, el viernes… cuando sea mi fie… ¡No! ¡Claro que no estará mi hermano! Sí, sí… pero…

Lavander comenzó a vociferar comentarios extraños al tiempo que hablaba con Eden por teléfono. Cuando fin colgó la llamada se vio afligida y muy desanimada. Tan sólo Brittney Wong se había percatado de ese hecho.

—¿Qué te sucede, Lav? —preguntó Brittney, acercándose a la nombrada.

—Nada, es que Eden volvió a insistir sobre _ese_ tema.

—Oh, tienes suerte —Brittney sonrió ladina—. Yo no me lo pensaría dos veces —dijo y regresó donde las demás para seguir con los planes.

Con un suspiro cansino, Lavander volvió a unirse al grupo. No le daba buena espina todo ese plan que habían hecho, sabía que estaba mal tratar de engañar a Star e involucrar a más personas. Se sentía culpable y confundida, y más al notar que Star era una muchacha amable y noble que no merecía lo que ella planeaba hacerle… pero entonces pensaba en Marco y todo parecía valer la pena, ¿no?

Luego de un rato donde la música, la ropa y todos esos pequeños detalles que debe haber en una fiesta adolescentes fueron planeados, el grupo se deshizo. Sabrina se adueñó de Star para llevarla a comprar labiales.

Janna se quedó sola en cuestión de segundos, fue entonces que vio por la ventana a un par de querubines que estaba necesitando para su plan. Oh, el viernes estaba cerca y aunque una parte de ella le decía que todo sería un desastre total, su intuición decía que todo saldría bien. Y ella le hacía caso a su intuición la mayoría de las veces, nunca le había fallado.

Porque Janna tenía una idea clara de qué iba a pasar, sabía que Star y Marco estaban aguantándose las ganas de confesar lo que guardaban y también sabía que era lo que Lavander Jones deseaba más que nada. Lo mejor del plan es que todos salían ganando.

…

Oh, miércoles después de clases, Ferguson y Alfonzo andaban por el estacionamiento de la preparatoria, mientras charlaban sobre un trabajo en equipo que tendrían que entregar la próxima semana. De pronto, los arbustos que estaban cerca de ellos se movieron.

—¿Qué fue eso? —señaló Ferguson, asustado.

—Oh, no. Seguro es esa ardilla que tiene rabia —murmuró Alfonzo.

Los arbustos se movieron de nuevo y algo, o más bien alguien, emergió de ellos. Pero no era ninguna ardilla.

—Hola, hola —dijo Janna a los dos chicos—. ¿Tienen algo que hacer el viernes?

Alfonzo y Ferguson sólo se miraron entre sí, sudando. Janna con una sonrisa como la que tenía en esos momentos sólo significa problemas. Y lo peor del caso era que al parecer, ellos ya estaban involucrados.

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Continuará |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

* * *

 **N/A:** Tener 45 favoritos me hace muy feliz. No saber cómo hacer que Marco note sus sentimiento por Star y salga eso que acaban de leer no me hace taaaan feliz, ¡Gha! Esto es obra de los gnomos ;A;

Ok, me tranquilizo. No pude publicar ayer porque tuve una cita con mi crush y eso no se desperdicia. Lo siento, bbs. Ayer volví a leer sus comentarios del capítulo 5 y pues gracias a: Weapon of the darkness, Emily Rock, RandallMau5 (Ay, casi te llamas Randy Marsh, perdón vengo de un grupo de South Park) KrissDomm, Shokko Jade, Marati2011.

Odié este capítulo, lo odié. Sin embargo, esto es todo por hoy, amigos (?) Espero poder poner otro capitulito el domingo que viene. Pero ahora sí que no prometo nada D: sin embargo, haré mi mayor esfuerzo, ¿vale? Espero que el siguiente capítulo sea más largo y quede mejor… y que ya haya Starco alv xD (perdón, repito vengo de un grupo de SP)

Ahora a contestar los reviews:

-Emily Rock: Pronto veremos si Star y Eden harán algo, creo que para el próximo cap si habrá Starco del bueno, creo… gracias por comentar :3 espero no tardar mucho para el siguiente capítulo.

-Santiago121: No pienso abandonar la historia, no te preocupes. Gracias por tu review uwu)r

-Doctor013: Mmm, una pelea entre los tres… puede pasar algo parecido en cualquier momento O: en fin, ya veremos es más adelante. Gracias por comentar~

-Marati2011: Brittney es una loquilla aquí. Por eso quise meter más personajes secundarios como Hope, Sabrina y la chica fan de Star ._.) luego veremos cómo Lav si deja que Marco y Star sean felices… o no (?) bueno, te agradezco tu comentario.

-Tora Inazuma: Gracias por la paciencia, bb xD espero traer otro capítulo más largo pronto.

-KrissDomm: Aghhh. Tu comentario me hizo muy feliz, gracias y lamento la poca calidad de este capítulo. Todo terminó siendo desastre, pero eso es lo que me ganó por escribir fics en tiempos de exposiciones, pero el próximo será mejor… espero xD

-MaFx98: Hola, señor joven macho alfa, hombros de Toffee, cuernos de Tom, maestro en karate Marco, barba masculina del rey River, peludo como Rafael Díaz, gracias por su largo comentario que me hizo feliz xD quisiera responder todo lo que has comentado, pero, como sabes, carezco de tiempo. Pero pues sí, Oskar sólo era para que Starco se hiciera notar un poco más xD y este capítulo como ya dije no me gustó mucho como quedó, pero prometo mejorar. Al menos, Marco ahora ya aceptó su amor…

-Cefiro101: Hola. Bueno, creo que Star no está rindiéndose, está eligiendo lo que cree que es la felicidad de Marco por encima de la suya, eso es lo que yo quería plasmar al menos xD Gracias por comentar.

-ValeSivan: Aquí hay más~ gracias por leerme y comentarme, preciosura :3

Mucha suerte en todo, Lu fuera~ ._.)7


	8. Idilio Y Enredo

**—Summary** : Marco tiene novia, es una chica linda, amable, divertida y cariñosa, sin embargo, Star no puede estar bien con ella… ¿Por qué? *Starco. Semi-A/U*

 **—Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy.

 **—** **Warning** : ESTO ES UN SEMI-A/U. Además, voy a usar OC, ya saben. Y otra cosilla: este fic fue planeado cuando yo sólo había visto los primeros caps de la primera temporada así que si salen cosas que se desajustan a lo que hay en la segunda temporada… pues lo siento.

 **—Pairing** : Marco X Star. Starco para los amigos.

 **—N/A** : ¿Hola?

No tengo beta. Acabó de escribir esto y posiblemente tiene muchos errores, pero no podía tardar más.

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Color Lavanda |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

•Capítulo 8: Idilio Y Enredo •

* * *

El jueves llegó y jamás hubo una salida especial, no hubo S&D ni nada por el estilo. Marco y Star seguían sin hablar demasiado, era como si de pronto todas las chicas de la escuela fueran amigas y estuvieran pérdidas entre productos de belleza, vestidos y la fiesta del viernes, aparte no dejaban de hablar sobre los viejos amigos de Lavander que conocerían. Era como si quisieran planear cada detalle posible…

Si sobre planes hablamos Janna no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, en realidad. La gente puede creer que un plan para reunir a las personas correctas en el lugar correcto y hacer que confiesen su amor tenía que constar de varias fases, pero eso no era necesario, todo se podía hacer más directo; sólo decir las palabras clave y dejar que el resto se hiciera solo. Janna tan sólo quería volver a ver a Star sonreír como antes, porque esa loca princesa rubia era de las mejores amigas que alguien como ella podía aspirar a tener. Marco también era un buen chico. Además de todo eso, quién sabe, quizá Janna lograría que Lavander quitará la venda de sus ojos y dejara de negarse a una realidad que la perseguía. Si hasta ella que no era su amiga cercana podía verlo… las llamadas, los apodos, la melancolía… ¿Los jóvenes de ahora están ciegos o tontos o qué?

Por otro lado, Marco no tuvo otro recurso que pasar hora tras hora en compañía de Alfonzo y Ferguson, no es que sus amigos lo aburrieran, pero sinceramente no había nada más emocionante que estar con Star, porque así cada uno de sus días se volvía una aventura, estar con Lavander tampoco había sido posible en esos días, aunque una parte de Marco se alegraba por ese hecho. Sin contar que sus dos amigos estaban raros, como si estuvieran nerviosos o se sintieran vigilados, además hacían preguntas extrañas de la nada a cada segundo.

—Si tuvieras que saltar de un avión con alguien, ¿quién sería? —esta vez esa fue la pregunta de Alfonzo.

—Creo que Marco debería contestar primero —dijo Ferguson, señalando con la mirada al nombrado.

Claro que el joven Díaz no había escuchado lo que estaban diciendo, sólo los observó unos segundos con confusión y continuó mirando el vaso rojo en su mano. No conocía a muchos amigos de Lavander (por no decir ninguno) así que estar fuera de la casa mientras la fiesta se llevaba a cabo, con sus viejos amigos contestando preguntas era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento, aunque realmente terminaba perdiéndose en la soda burbujeante de su vaso… lo cual le daba mucho tiempo para pensar en lo bonita que era Star, lo mucho que estaba enamorado de ella y por otra parte no dejaba de buscar en una forma correcta de decirle a Lavander Jones que no podía seguir a su lado, que fuera su cumpleaños no ayudaba para nada. EN VERDAD no ayudaba.

 _Oh, Lavander, feliz cumpleaños, ¿te parece si terminamos?_

 _¡Ten tu regalo, por cierto, terminamos!_

 _¡Oye, qué gran fiesta, es genial! ¿Sabes que sería genial también? Ya no ser novios._

Marco estrelló su mano libre contra su frente. No podía pensar con coherencia.

Y sí, ahí estaba Marco, en la casa de su novia. El viernes por la noche. Esa tarde cuando llegó, tuvo como sorpresa que Star ya estaba ahí, rodeaba de personas que la miraban como si fuera un ser extravagante. Marco le dio su regalo a Lavander, quien lo abrió de inmediato, parecía muy encantada con el collar en forma de flor (forma que Marco había olvidado que tenía) tanto que se lo puso en segundos. Luego había sido presentado a los amigos de Lavander, entre ellos a Eden, de quien tanto había escuchado hablar a Lavander.

Y había terminado con Alfonzo y Ferguson afuera, en una charla no muy cómoda y sin sentido alguno. Ahora estaban hablando de aviones y… un momento… ¿Aviones?

—Espera —Marco alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué?

—La persona con la que saltas de un avión tiene que ser muy especial — Alfonzo repitió lo que había estado diciendo.

—Vamos, dilo, Marco… ¿Quién sería para ti? —Ferguson podía ser demasiado insistente.

—O bueno, si estuvieras en una isla desierta, ¿con quién decidirías estar?

—Siempre es bueno pensar en quien es la persona que más queremos.

—Sí, lo es.

—De verdad lo es.

Sus voces se oían algo… mecánicas y falsas.

—Bien, chicos, creo que han bebido demasiada soda —Marco les regaló una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta—, voy adentro… ¿vienen?

.

.

Después de que las chicas (que se esforzaban mucho por pasar tiempo con ella, quizá demasiado) la habían vestido y maquillado, Star había sido llevada a rastras a la fiesta de Lavander, al menos la habían dejado ponerse el lindo collar que Marco le había regalado.

Tan sólo unos segundos después de que los amigos de Lavander comenzaran a llegar, Star fue (de nuevo) arrastrada a saludarlos a todos, bueno, sólo a los muchachos. Chico tras chico le habían presentado, Star no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera Marco estaba ahí aún, ¿Por qué lo estaría ella?

La casa de Lavander Jones era más grande de lo que Star había imaginado. Había música, gente bailando, charlando comiendo y jugueteando por ahí. todos parecían divertirse de verdad y estar muy contentos, pero en esos momentos Star sentía que desencajaba totalmente, su mente estaba ida y ni siquiera notó cuando Marco llegó, fue Sabrina quien le comentó que Marco estaba por ahí, quiso ir a buscarlo, pero no se lo permitieron.

Además, la música sonaba bastante fuerte y era un poco molesto. En cualquier otro caso, Star estaría encantada con la idea de bailar, pero… ahora simplemente no podía.

Tras conocer al muchacho número 14, Star estaba cansada, logró librarse de las chicas y se refugió en una esquina, fue entonces que Janna acompañada de un joven y pecoso pelirrojo se acercaron a ella, Star se sintió tranquila, hablar con alguien de algo trivial la hizo sentir segura. Ese pelirrojo era amable y a la rubia princesa le cayó de maravilla, los otros tipos que le habían sido presentados no dejaban de hablar de ellos mismos de una forma bastante presumida y aburrida, pero ahora el chico mostraba unas fotos de sus dibujos a Star con simpleza, desde su móvil.

—Este fue el último que hice, quizá la calidad no se aprecie mucho porque la cámara de mi teléfono es un asco, pero traté de hacerlo bien —sonrió ese chico del que Star no sabía el nombre. Y cielos, el dibujo que le estaba enseñando era bellísimo.

—Oh —la mirada de Star soltó chispas—, es un dibujo muy lindo… ¡Demasiado lindo!

—Gracias, no es tan bueno, pero me esfuerzo bastante por mejorar —murmuró el chico—, ¿tú tienes algún hobby?

La rubia iba a contestar apenas.

—Te lo digo, Star, este hombre tiene talento —fue Janna quien habló y Star se limitó a asentir mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa. Giró su vista al pelirrojo—, tú no te imaginas las cosas geniales que Star puede hacer.

Star casi suspiró de alivio. Que Janna estuviera ahí, definitivamente la hizo sentir bien, protegida.

—No tengo dudas sobre eso —dijo el chico—, por cierto, tu collar es muy bonito…

—Gracias —se llevó la mano al collar que Marco le había regalado—. Mi amigo Marco me lo regaló, creo que si lo conocieras se llevarían muy bien, él es muy genial y…

Sabrina apareció en ese momento, como de la nada, susurró algo a Janna, quien contestó con guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo de lado.

La mente de Star se distrajo un poco en ese instante. No muy lejos de donde estaban se podía ver a Lavander en una plática con Eden, ese amigo que tengo mencionaba y con el que (según todas) se la pasaba horas y horas hablando por teléfono. Antes los ojos de Star, Eden lucía como un tipo amable y simpático. Tenía el cabello negro y un lunar cerca de la boca, parecía querer mucho a Lavander, ya que no dejaba de mirarla desde que llegó.

…

Lavander dejó de hablar con Eden, dirigió una rápida miraba a donde estaba Star, teniendo como compañía a uno de sus amigos de la secundaria y a Janna. Frunció el entrecejo. No, no estaba bien lo que estaban tratando de hacer, la chica caminó hasta el sofá donde estaba Brittney sentada mientras mandaba mensajes de texto, se acercó y le susurró:

—No me gusta nada esto que hacemos con Star —su voz denotaba culpa—. ¡Para nada!

—¿No? ¿Por qué, Lav? —Brittney realmente no comprendía, movió su mano indicándole a Lavander que se sentara a su lado—, lo único que queremos es que Star consiga un novio… ¡Cielos! Eso es algo bueno… para eso está aquí en tu fiesta, para que uno de tus amigos con gustos raros se haga su novio, para eso nos encargamos de ponerla bonita y además le has contado maravillas de ella a todos. Esto es para que deje en paz a Marco…

La pelinegra dio unas palmadas suaves en el hombro de Lavander.

—Sólo queremos que ella sea feliz, ¿No? —susurró Brittney con falsedad.

—Sí, supongo —murmuró Lavander—. Aunque, de todos modos, parece no funcionar, está con Lucas, él pues… Star no sé ve interesada en ningún chico… o algún chico en ella. Es que Marco dijo q…

Lavander fue interrumpida.

—Aunque no me agrade la idea y es bastante obvio que Eden, que puede estar conmigo no elegiría a la tonta de Star, puedes decirle a él que la invite a bailar —Brittney hizo un gesto exagerado—, pero recuerda que lo hago porque somos amigas.

Brittney tenía muchos pretendientes o novios, pero sin duda alguna, Lavander sabía que tenía una gran fijación con su amigo Eden, este último una vez habían mencionado que le gustaban las rubias, además acababa de romper con su novia y él mismo le había dicho un día atrás que buscaba nuevos horizontes en el amor… quizá… ¡No! ¡No podía tratar de manipular o engañar a la gente! Menos si involucraba a su mejor amigo, suyo…

Además, estaba siendo inmadura, Lavander quería pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar. Realmente no es como si Marco fuera a dejarla por Star Butterfly…

—¡Hey! —Sabrina llegó junto a ambas muchachas—, todo está bien, Star está muy animada hablando con ese pelirrojo de allá. Escuché como le decía que su collar era muy bonito mientras le sonreía, como coqueteando…

—Oh —Lavander no podía creer eso. ¿Coquetear no era una palabra muy fuerte? Sólo estaban hablando cuando ella los vio, de pronto cayó en cuenta sobre un detalle—. ¿Collar?

—Sí —Sabrina respondió, Lavander sintió un escalofrío—, es uno muy lindo, dijo que Marco se lo regaló…

La música seguía sonando. Había personas bailando. Y riendo.

Sabrina sonrió con ingenuidad, sin saber la razón por la que la cara de Lavander se mostró tan desconcertada. Brittney le había dicho que Star quería un novio y ellas le ayudarían, en la mente de Sabrina, de Megan o Hope, no pasaba lo mismo que en la de su vanidosa amiga.

—¿Lo ves, Lav? —Brittney al habla de nuevo—, Sabrina dice que la rara está feliz así que deja de preocuparte y ve a buscar a tu novio ahora, Megan me envió en un mensaje y dice que Marco estaba afuera con sus amigos, pero ya entró —suspiró—. Tus gustos son pésimos, Lav, pero como tu amiga no puedo dejar que te quiten al único chico que te has conseguido, aunque sea un perdedor.

Lavander no escuchó ni una palabra de lo que dijo. Se puso de pie y caminó por la sala, abriéndose paso entre sus amigos que eran los únicos que disfrutaban la fiesta, fue a plantarse frente a Star quien ahora sólo estaba acompañada de Lucas, su viejo amigo de la primaria ya no había rastro de Janna. En un rápido vistazo Lavander escaneó el collar que llevaba Star y se dio la media vuelta.

El collar de Star era más lindo, casi pudo ver a Marco sonriendo mientras escogía ese collar para ella. Porque Star era muy especial, ja.

Lavander se llevó la mano al cuello. Su collar no era tan brillante, no era tan especial, y Marco no era suyo. Pero lo sería, Lavander Jones estaba flechada por él, y podía, juraba que podía hacerlo olvidar a cualquier chica.

…

—Eden —el aludido miró a su amiga.

—¿Qué pasa, Lav? —le regaló una sonrisa.

—Recuerdas que cuando rompiste con tu novia, bueno, ex novia, ah —habló una nerviosa Lavander Jones—, dijiste que buscarías el amor de otra forma, ¿Cierto? Pues tengo una amiga que creo que te gustaría conocer… mira, la verdad, lo que pasa es que…

Lavander sabía que Eden era algo así como irresistible, si Star lo conocía seguro que se enamoraría de él, ¿Quién no? Lucas no contaba para nada porque ya tenía pareja y además era imposible que se fijara en Star…

—Lav, escúchame —Eden habló firmemente y la tomó de los hombros—, no sé que tratas de hacer, pero olvídalo, ¿Vale? Mejor dime… ¿Aceptas mi propuesta? ¿Te cambiarás de escuela? Vamos, así estaremos juntos y… la verdad yo…

—Eden, tú…

—¡Escuchen todos!

Ahora Janna estaba sobre la mesa de la sala. Todos la miraban, la gran mayoría sin entender lo que sucedía, entre ellos la que más cara de desagrado tenía era Brittney Wong.

Creo que ha quedado claro que la fiesta de Lavander era genial, pero muchos no la estaban disfrutando porque estaban demasiado preocupados por sus enredos amorosos, así que alguien que interrumpe todo de la nada puede llegar a ser muy inoportuna. Todos se detuvieron, arremolinándose por la mesa donde Janna estaba.

—Tengo un divertido juego para ustedes —dijo con una mirada llena de picardía—. Es muy sencillo, pero sé que les gustará.

Algunos rieron con malicia.

Marco no llevaba ni cinco minutos dentro de la fiesta y ya estaban pasando cosas raras, debió buscar a Star antes, o a Lavander, ya no sabía.

…

Star dejó su charla con el chico pelirrojo y miró extrañada a su amiga sobre la mesa.

—Para comenzar, sólo tienen que hacer dúos, —dijo Janna—. Tan sólo vayan al lado de la persona más especial para ustedes que hay aquí hoy y abrácenla… ¡Ustedes, la música!

 _Ustedes_ era igual a Ferguson y Alfonzo. La música sonó de quien sabe donde. Una canción algo romántica se comenzó a escuchar.

Los adolescentes se miraban entre ellos, confundidos. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Nadie iba a encerrar en el armario junto a alguien más? ¿Nadie usaría una botella para ver a quien debes besar?

—¡Vamos! ¡Qué esperan! ¡Sólo tienen un minuto! ¡Habrá un gran premio, lo juro! —Janna casi lo ordenó, pero con simpatía y todos mágicamente pensaron que sería divertido ver que iba a pasar—. No puedo dar la siguiente indicación si no se mueven.

La persona más especial ahí.

Marco se paralizó. Sus dos amigos habían desaparecido de su lado. No sabía que hacer precisamente. ¿Debía buscar a…? Se sentía una basura. No podía seguir con Lavander, pero decírselo era toda una odisea. No podía seguir siendo egoísta ni mantenerse alejado de Star, no era justo para ellas. Y ahora un estúpido juego le ponía a pensar en algo tan directo como elegir…

Por otro lado, Star estaba parada junto a su nuevo y pelirrojo amigo.

—Wow, tu amiga Janna es bastante interesante —murmuró Lucas al ver como todos comenzaban a buscar un compañero—. Sabe persuadir, ¿Eh? ¿Sabes que será el premió?

La chica negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

—Sí, bueno, yo no conozco a mucha gente por aquí así que me quedaré en este rincón —dijo Star, tratando de sonar animada—. Lindo rincón — ella rio, pero parecía que estaba muy afectada.

Lucas frunció el entrecejo, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Sólo es un juego —Lucas miró como la expresión de preocupación—. No te lo tomes tan en serio, busca una amiga y ya… mira todos están participando y…

Star estuvo a punto de preguntarle si podía ser su compañera, era un simple juego. No era algo real, el mismo Lucas lo había dicho. La princesa tenía los ojos enfocados en la cara pecosa de su nuevo amigo, temía mirar en alguna dirección y hallar a Marco abrazando a Lavander.

—¡Ahí estás! —un chico con un gorro azul atrapó en un abrazo a Lucas—. ¿No escuchaste? Eres una persona especial muy cruel, debiste correr hacia mí. Oh, hola —miró a Star.

—Hola… —ella no supo como responder.

El muchacho del gorro le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Lucas y este sonrió.

—Vamos por allá, los chicos no están esperando y tu hermana no deja de preguntar por ti —volvió a hablar el chico recién llegado y Star sólo puedo pensar que ellos lucían muy enamorados.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No quieres ir con nosotros o algo así? —Lucas mostró una expresión afable—, no es obligación hacer esto...

—No está bien —Star movió sus manos exageradamente—, mi amiga Hope estaba por allá, yo iré a buscarla y todo bien —alzó los pulgares. Mentía.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, Lucas.

—Vale, está bien entonces. Nos vemos, Star —se despidió animadamente el chico pelirrojo, Star lo siguió con la vista hasta que sus ojos se toparon con alguien, alguien especial.

Marco.

…

Había una pareja abrazándose, unos mejores amigos también, había unos hermanos y hasta un grupo de tres amigos que no habían podido o querido elegir y habían hecho un trío en lugar de un dúo.

—¡Marco! ¡Marco, estoy aquí! —Lavander agitó los brazos, su novio estaba acercándose a Star. Parecía no escucharla.

Lavander no era una chica mala, sólo quería a su novio para ella. Había tantos chicos guapos y geniales por ahí. ¿No podía Star acaparar la atención de alguien más?

—¡LAV! —Eden se aferró a su amiga de la infancia—. Juguemos esta tontería juntos, quiero ese premio —dijo alegre.

—¿Eden? —la chica parpadeó, se limitó a aferrarse a su amigo, no quería el momento preciso donde Marco corriera hacia Star, algo que sin dudas pasaría.

—¿Acaso no me escuchabas? Te estaba llamando —Lavander miró a Eden con algo de culpa—. Sé que querías ir con tu novio, pero esto es sólo un juego, y como ya dije quiero el premio.

Lavander asintió, fingiendo su mejor sonrisa. Y abrazó a Eden, se sentía tan cálido.

Para muchos podía ser sólo un juego, pero cuando tu corazón se está partiendo, cada detalle puede causar la más grande catástrofe. El corazón de Lavander latía con fuerza… era una segunda opción, pero podía cambiar eso… Marco era el único chico que se había fijado en ella, nadie más que él se podría fijar en ella, podía lucir como una chica con vida soñada, pero su actitud podía llegar a ser desesperante y alejar a los que amaba.

Si perdía a Marco, perdería su oportunidad de amar.

…

Entre el disturbio, Star aún tenía sus ojos azules clavados en Marco.

Él la miró. Star lucía frágil ahí, en medio de los chicos que se juntaban con su compañero. Sólo escuchó que alguien decía su nombre, pero supuso que era su imaginación, corrió donde Star y en menos de un segundo la estaba abrazando, la abrazaba como muchas otras veces lo había hecho. La respiración agitada de ambos se fue tranquilizando con lentitud.

La canción seguía sonando, ahora de manera lenta. Tan lenta. Star había olvidado la última vez que estar así de cerca con alguien se sintió tan bien. Había tenido ese sentimiento especial en su pecho antes rodeada de a un ambiente de ensueño, ahora el lugar donde estaba no era un castillo, pero ella se sentía en el lugar más mágico de todos…

—Marco —dijo Star y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Star, te estuve buscando… —dijo—, debí hacerlo antes.

Ella era su persona más querida, por encima de todos. Eso es lo que entendía al sentir cómo también él la abrazaba con más firmeza.

Podía ser sólo algo que Janna planeó para animar más la fiesta, pero Star no podía evitar sentirse algo mal. ¿Lavander estaba sola?

—Oh, oh, ya pasó el minuto —Janna anunció, aun sobre la mesa.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó un muchacho musculoso con cara de descontento, abrazando a una chica de cabello rizado—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Oh, eso es todo —Janna se encogió de hombros—, lamento si esperaban algo más, amigo. Pero déjame decirte, tú ganaste el premio —se bajó de la mesa y le entregó una caja de pizza a su interrogador.

—Una pizza… —el muchacho abrió la caja—. ¡Está vacía!

Janna se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

Nadie entendía bien a la chica, se supone que en las fiestas de adolescentes debe haber diversión, pero eso que había hecho ella sólo había sido extraño.

La música seguía, y había algo así como muchas parejas formadas, algunos se quedaron a bailar otros sólo rieron o se molestaron y siguieron con lo suyo. Otros fueron y felicitaron a Lavander de nuevo, quien iba acompañada por Eden. Por su parte, Marco y Star deshicieron el abrazo lentamente, no dijeron nada, sólo se quedaron mirando un pequeño rato, sin hablar, en medio de lo que parecía una situación incomoda. Y mas cuando otra duda llegó a la azorada mente de Marco… ¿Star correspondería sus sentimientos? Fuera así o no… oh, vaya, la adolescencia y las relaciones son un reto demasiado grande.

Marco no fue al lado de Lavander, simplemente ella se perdió de vista. Seguro haciendo lo que debía hacer desde el principio en su día de cumpleaños, pasarla bien con sus queridos amigos.

Poco a poco se hizo tarde, los minutos pasaron y todos se fueron yendo en pequeños grupos hasta que no había personas ya, Lucas pasó a despedirse de Star y Janna, Marco sólo pudo preguntarse quién era ese chico.

Todos se habían ido a casa, había un desastre, sin dudas una gran fiesta.

Sólo había seis personas en la casa.

Lavander se movía de un lado a otro, en medio de Eden y Brittney. Janna estaba con Marco y Star, quienes no se alejaban uno del otro. En la mente de Janna, su plan había sido más claro y menos caótico. La verdad estaba en el aire. Marco no amaba a Lavander, porque quería a Star, Star quería a Marco. Eden y Lavander estaban en una situación casi idéntica. Y cuando Janna dijo eso sobre la persona especial, no fue una vil tontería, pero sólo poner todo en claro. Un empujón y ya no podrían huir más.

Hay que aclarar que sin el escudo que era la aglomeración de personas el joven Díaz se vio obligado a ir donde _su chica,_ quien se alejó de sus amigos, terminaron hablando en la cocina… Marco se hallaba avergonzado, dispuesto a ser insultado por ser un novio tan terrible. ¿No era obvio que debía una explicación? Quizá Lavander terminaría con él, eso haría las cosas más fáciles… Marco sólo quería disculparse por todo, ser sincero.

—Yo… —Marco iba a comenzar—, lo de hace rato, cuando Janna subió a la mesa...

—Está bien —Lavander alzó una mano para acallarlo—, Star… la conoces desde hace mucho, vive en tu casa y, creo que puedo entender, eso es muy especial.

—Lo que quiero decir…

—Debes huir de papá y mi hermano —dijo Lavander de pronto.

—¿Qué? —Marco no comprendió sus palabras. Quería ponerse serio, hablar y tomar las decisiones correctas.

—A papá no le gustan los chicos —explicó la muchacha—, ah, sabes a lo que me refiero, así que yo preferiría que sólo halle aquí a Eden y a Brit, puedes irte a casa…

—Pero…

Marco, antes de seguir hablando, giró sus ojos a donde estaban Janna y Star, la esquina de la sala se había vuelto su lugar favorito.

—Está bien, Marco —dijo Lavander—. Es mi cumpleaños, no hablaré más contigo hoy… mañana te llamo…

—Ah, lo entiendo —claro que iba a terminar con él, era lo mejor—. Debo irme…

Quizá sonaba cobarde, pero Marco sólo quería lo mejor para Lavander, quien era una chica genial y no merecía ningún desplante.

—¿Marco?

—¿Sí?

—Estamos bien —Lavander habló—. Nosotros estamos bien. Habrá conflictos, pero seguiremos juntos, tranquilo. No soy una novia psicópata loca, esto fue sólo un juego y te amo.

Oh, no.

—Lavander… esto es…

El sonido del auto llegando se escuchó.

—Debes irte, papá y mi hermano seguro estarán discutiendo antes de entrar.

—¿Eh?

—Siempre pelean por tonterías… ¡Adiós! —plantó un beso en los labios de Marco y lo empujó.

—¡Marco! —Janna gritó su nombre, y junto a Star, salieron corriendo por la puerta de atrás.

Todo había sido muy loco y repentino. Sólo salieron de la casa y ya, Marco tenía la sensación de no haber estado en ninguna fiesta y así fue para él, se sentía terrible y desorientado con eso que su novia le había dicho… su novia…

Cuando Janna tomó otro rumbo, y él quedó sólo con Star, la naturalidad volvió de pronto. Como en una ilusión, olvidó todos sus problemas, su amiga repentinamente le sonrió y una plática mágica comenzó. En realidad, si era como si todo el mundo pasara a importar menos.

No lo sabían, pero ambos deseaban que ese momento mientras caminaban a casa fuera eterno, en la cabeza de ambos aún revoloteaba ese abrazo que se habían dado en medio de la sala de la casa Jones, entre adolescentes sudados que no conocían lo suficiente. Entre la palpable aclaración que ellos era lo más importante de otro.

.

.

Star y Marco llegaron un poco más tarde lo que habían pensado, ni se molestaron en avisar a los señores Díaz que habían llegado, puesto que ellos seguro ya estarían dormidos. Fueron a la habitación de Star, el par de amigos no dejaba de reír, habían pasado días desde que había logrado hablar con esa normalidad, con esa chispa que siempre alegraba sus charlas.

—Fue extraño —dijo Star, dejándose caer en la cama, mirando el techo—. Sabes… pienso que habíamos escapado de muchas cosas antes, pero jamás de un padre y un hermano enojados, creo.

Con cuidado, Marco se sentó en el piso frente a la cama de Star, quería dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa boba pero no podía, escuchar hablar a su amiga de esa manera tan sincera después de lo que para él había sido una eternidad lo hacían casi olvidar todo lo ocurrido esa noche y la fatal última charla que tuvo con Lavander, _casi_ es una palabra clave.

Se llevó la mano a los labios, recordando ese último beso. Rayos, ¿Por qué? Tan sólo esperaba que Lavander estuviera bien, si bien las discusiones de su hermano y su padre era por tonterías, seguro que la chica no disfrutaba verlos pelear.

—Sí, fue… muy divertido —contestó Marco. No, no era verdad.

—Lo fue… —la voz de Star se apagó un poco, todavía acostada en la cama volteó su cuerpo para estar frente a Marco—, realmente lo fue —ella también sabía que había más incómodo que otra cosa.

—Star, yo quería decir que… —vaya, qué sorpresa. Marco no sabía que decir, lastimosamente eso se estaba volviendo un hábito—, lamento no haber tenido salida del jueves esta semana… —fue lo que atinó de decir. Y bueno, era verdad, lo lamentaba mucho.

Ese hecho era algo que la rubia princesa había querido olvidar, el comentario de Marco sólo causó el silencio. La voz de Star fue lo siguiente que se escuchó.

—Por un momento… por un momento pensé que elegirías a Lavander, en eso de la persona especial... Lavander… —murmuró Star, su miraba de volvió triste y dejó de sonreír—, ella es tu novia, después de todo… yo estaba segura que…

En un arranque de osadía o algo parecido, el muchacho estiró su mano y tomó la de Star.

Marco hizo una mueca. Ella era, sin ninguna duda, la persona más especial en su vida, en su mundo y en cualquier otro. El muchacho no pudo evitar recordar la expresión que Lavander tenía cuando se despidieron, y lo que había dicho… ¿Cómo pudo reír sin preocupaciones después de eso? ¿Se había vuelto un insensible? ¿Eso significaba que estaba condenado? ¿Haber elegido a Star como su persona más especial había sido un claro anuncio de que la amaba? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

Cartas sobre la mesa, tenía que hablar con Lavander, terminar. Ya ni quisiera era por él, era por ella, Lavander no se merecía eso. Merecía sinceridad y amor real.

Y luego se vendría el turno de lidiar con Star y todo lo que le hacía sentir… también merecía sinceridad.

Con fuerza, Marco sujetó su mano y la miró a los ojos, Star respondió el gesto apretando su mano contra la de su amigo, como deseaba que sus dedos se entrelazaran en ese instante. Ambos sonrieron con nervios, y con miradas tímidas, ese tipo de miradas que sólo se conectan cuando (lo sepan o no) los sentimientos son correspondidos.

—Gracias, Marco

—Star, yo…

Querían besarse. Él lo quería, pero sabía que no era el momento. Ella lo quería, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Sólo se perdieron en los ojos del otro un poco más, era como si una confesión pasará una tras otra. Pero ellos estaban tan confundidos y podían a llegar a ser tan torpes que no se daban cuenta.

Por la mente de Star cruzó la idea de que Marco se molestara con ella por verlo tan fijamente, por sujetarle la mano con tanta fuerza y por tanto tiempo. Y en un intento errado y desesperado para no exponer sus sentimientos susurró:

—Eres mi mejor amigo…

Marco sintió de todo en ese momento: felicidad, y sorpresa y tristeza y más felicidad mezclada con confusión.

Eso eran ellos.

Mejores amigos.

Marco lo sabía.

—Y tú eres mi mejor amiga…

Star no supo que decir ante la respuesta de Marco, pero sonrió.

Eso eran ellos.

Mejores amigos.

A fin de cuentas, había sido un día largo, una noche agitada, Star y Marco sólo se limitaron a no moverse, a no decir nada más, como si estuvieran asustados, pero también se sentían a salvo, era bastante complejo. En pocos segundos ambos se quedaron dormidos, ella recostada de lado, viendo a Marco y él sentado en el piso, levemente apoyado en la cama de Star… sus manos aún unidas.

Según el reloj de muñeca de Marco eran las 3:37 AM cuando despertó. Estaba en la habitación de Star y ella seguía dormida. El muchacho tan sólo soltó su mano con mucho cuidado y se puso de pie, caminó hacia la puerta tratando de no hacer ni un poco de ruido, antes de abrir la puerta echó un vistazo en dirección a Star, quería asegurarse que no la había despertado.

Cuando Marco salió de la habitación de Star, tuvo la sorpresa de hallar a su padre ahí, vistiendo su pijama con un vaso de agua en la mano y mirándole con expresión indescifrable.

* * *

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*| Continuará |*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, dejé la uni. Ahora trabajo todo el día. Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero no tardar tanto para el prox capítulo, antes del miércoles juro que subiré, aunque sea un pequeño cap de relleno. Perdón si no es lo que esperaban, pero eso que hizo Janna está inspirado en hechos reales, en algo que ocurrió, en una actividad de la prepa y ihdaskdnk funcionó muy bien, en serio, 100% real no fake.

Imagino que piensan "Qué mierda acabo de leer" sé que lo hice super complicado, no pasó nada interesante y la personalidad de los personajes es algo cobarde o algo así, es decir totalmente OOC. Lo trataré de explicar mejor en los próximos capítulos… en serio. No me odien, tomen esto como relleno… plox. La verdad ni yo sé que carajos escribí, pero prometo que los caps que vienen serán mejores. Gracias si es que aún están por ahí. Y de nuevo, perdón por todos los fallos que debe tener esta wea.

¡Suerte!


End file.
